


箭簇与刀鞘

by charlotte_vesper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_vesper/pseuds/charlotte_vesper
Summary: 存档用
Kudos: 14





	1. 1-5

Episode 01  
在北非工作的时候，菲丽丝偶尔会去楼下的酒馆里喝一杯。按照惯例，总是汤力水和伏特加，她不是一个喜欢改变的人。时间长了，酒保一看到她，朝她确认性质地点点头，就会把它端到她面前，切得薄薄的柠檬躺在无色的饮料里，像一条奄奄一息的游鱼。  
这是她在卡萨布兰卡的第三年，北非的第五年。一次漫长而劳顿的外勤，负责联络线人，布置新的线人，情报交换，必要的时候也做一些别的勾搭，比如帮经费紧张的傲罗办公室敲诈勒索一笔，或者暗杀哪位对不列颠可能存在威胁的权贵，全靠上级指示，她只是一枚被他们钉在北非的钉子。在传统的价值标准里，这种任务往往是最低贱的，有时候在不正式的场合会直接被称为“脏活”。看在梅林的份上，她可是傲罗，难道不该把黑巫师一个个关进阿兹卡班么？  
令人无奈的是，这种工作已经被习惯性地踢到了她的手边，她只有从命的份。  
原因无他。十二年前的悲剧已经证实了一点，那就是“纯血叛徒是不值得被信赖的”，他们的血是坏的，所以他们也是坏的。恰巧，菲丽丝有个在傲罗里如雷贯耳的姓氏，罗齐尔。  
从她入职的那年开始，背后难免就有人议论她为什么要来当傲罗，再然后，那些和核心秘密无关的“脏活”就像是山洪似的朝她涌来，“她不是斯莱特林么？这些活交给她准能做好的”，他们在背后总是这么说。她入职的时候心是亮的，眼睛也是亮的，以为自己终于能和诸如“正义”、“勇敢”、“光明”之类的词语沾上一点边，现在想来只能嘲笑自己当时太过天真了。  
哪怕是傲罗办公室也不能完全做到众生平等，大概在梅林面前也是一样。  
如果说一开始她还有着满腹牢骚和渴望打破成见的冲动，那么上岗十二年之后，菲丽丝已经连怨恨的力气都没有了。她晃晃玻璃杯，喝掉了最后一口鸡尾酒，开始听酒吧里的驻唱歌手在钢琴前弹着波罗那舞曲，舞池里开始有人相拥着起舞，在浪漫而舒缓的旋律里摇晃着，空气里恰到好处地混合着甜蜜与孤独的味道。  
菲丽丝想要跳舞，她一直想要跳舞。  
她别过脸，把脑海里开始松动的石块压了下去。该回去了，她还有一篇任务报告没有写。  
正当此时，酒保把另一杯调好的酒摆到她面前，她没见过的鸡尾酒，细长的玻璃杯里叠着花哨的七种颜色，插了一把粉红色的小花伞。  
“抱歉，我没点过这个。”她用阿拉伯语对酒保说。  
“那边那位先生给你的。”酒保擦着杯子，用眼神示意着吧台另一侧。  
她顺着他的目光看过去，一个英俊的男人，坐着看不出身高，肩背挺直而宽阔，巫师袍熨烫地服服帖帖，但深棕色的头发却相当随意地散落在肩上。察觉到了她的目光之后，他走了过来，在她身边的位置坐下。  
“你不喜欢它么？”他说话的时候有一点意大利口音，直截了当地朝她微笑，“我叫阿列扬多。”  
“爱丽丝。”她不动声色地报了一个假名。事实上她确实曾经当过一段时间的“爱丽丝”，当她在巴黎暗杀法国魔法部一位政客的时候，这个名字伴随了她足足两个月的时间。  
“你好，爱丽丝。”对方大概也不在乎她到底叫什么，对她眨眼示意道，“你想去跳舞吗？”  
“并不想。”  
“那你怎么一直在朝舞池那边看呢？”  
“我喜欢看人跳舞。”她干巴巴地说道，没有动他点的鸡尾酒，不动声色地审视了他一番。  
阿列扬多又笑了，嘴角弯弯的，显得他更加玩世不恭，他宽阔的肩背、说话时漫不经心的口吻和半长不短的头发都让她想起了一个人，她忍住不去注意他身上的那些特点，什么都不去想。这种迷恋是危险的，特别是她还在出外勤，这显得她尤其不专业。  
菲丽丝在傲罗办公室里有一个外号，“弓箭”，确切地说，“傲罗办公室的弓箭”，大意是赞美她精准，看似无害，擅长伪装。她出过太多和这些内容有关的任务了，这个外号看似是表扬，但她不是很喜欢，不过也没有办法，大家都这么叫她，她只认下来。  
“你跳过舞吗？”他又问，“如果没有试过，怎么知道你不会喜欢呢？”  
她有点心烦，但还是装作礼貌地拒绝。“我想还是不必了，谢谢你。”  
“你每隔几天都会来这里，喝一杯，然后离开。”阿列扬多继续说道，“不孤独吗？”  
菲丽丝不动声色地握紧了魔杖，在心里考虑了几个他可能的来历，情报贩子、专业杀手，或者是其他国家外派来的傲罗，这都是有可能的，如果他是前两者，她该放倒他，然后撤回安全屋，给上级禀报并迅速撤离，如果他是其他国家的傲罗，那么问题的可操控性就会变得很大，他们可以协商，可以策反，可以互换交换情报——这是菲丽丝在去年才被赋予的权力。  
“如果我说，”她盯着他的手，防止他抽出魔杖，“我习惯了呢？”  
“这不是好习惯，爱丽丝。”他依旧纹丝不动。  
她朝他的手指努了努下巴。“抽烟也不是好习惯，阿列扬多。”  
他的指甲上有一些焦黄，是老烟枪。傲罗办公室里长期出外勤的人多半都有这样那样的恶习，压力大，日夜颠倒，还有无边无际的孤独。  
阿列扬多看了看自己的手指，故作顿悟状。  
“我不想再绕圈子了，爱丽丝，”他固执地使用着她的假名，虽然他也知道那是她随口编的，“你想跳舞吗？”  
她抬起眼。“只是跳舞吗？”  
“这么美好的夜晚，除了跳舞你还想做什么呢？”阿列扬多问。  
“我以为你有更重要的事。”比如交换情报，申请合作，或者让我见你们的头儿，让我跟他告状，就说你在上班时间泡妞。  
阿列扬多老神在在。“跳舞是最重要的事。”  
菲丽丝把酒钱拍在桌上，包括那杯她没动的鸡尾酒。“很浪漫的言论，但我该走了。”  
“不亮底牌你就不会好好说话，是吗？”阿列扬多转着高脚椅，“我是意大利人。”  
“我早就发现了，卷舌先生。”菲丽丝没有回头。  
“听着，姑娘，我知道你在做什么，我和你做一样的工作。”他嗤笑了一声，“他们的钉子。”  
钉子是傲罗办公室里的行话，指的就是他们这样不被重视的人，一旦什么地方出了问题，就把他们钉在那儿，几年不动，有时候还会忘了拆，钉子坏了就直接换人。  
“我不知道你在说什么，”菲丽丝转过身，“但还是祝你被钉得愉快。”  
“噢，爱丽丝，”阿列扬多耸耸肩，“再见。”

第七次在酒吧里见到阿列扬多的时候，他又邀请了菲丽丝跳舞，而这一次菲丽丝没有拒绝，她太想跳舞了，等了太久，以至于觉得和别人跳也无所谓。  
她大概知道阿列扬多想要什么，一段很简单的关系，这种情况在傲罗之间是很常见的，单身男女在异国出外勤，往往待几年就会搞在一起，不泄露真实身份，甚至连真实的名字都不用知道就能每晚睡在一起，其实只是想要个人一起说说话，等任务结束了又会分开，像候鸟一样。人们管这个叫“艳遇”，其实是为了抵抗孤独。  
他们跳舞的时候，酒吧里的乐师在弹奏一首老歌，空气郁郁寡欢。  
You must remember this  
你得牢记这个道理  
A kiss is still a kiss  
一吻心中留  
A sigh is just a sigh  
一叹过时休  
The fundamental things apply as time goes by  
基本法则万事循 任岁月悠悠而流  
And when two lovers woo  
恋人们卿卿我我  
They still say "I love you”  
他们仍互诉爱意  
On that you can rely  
这个你可以依赖  
No matter what the future brings,  
管它来日地覆天翻  
as time goes by  
任岁月悠悠而流

“你看过那部麻瓜电影吗？”阿列扬多在舞池里揽着她的肩膀，两人顺着音乐的节拍摇晃着，他缓缓地凑到她耳边，“全世界有那么多城镇，城镇里有那么多酒馆，她却走进了我的。”  
“看过。”她侧过脑袋，悄无声息地躲掉了他的吻。  
他被拒绝了也不尴尬，还对她的回答大为惊讶。“喜欢麻瓜电影的巫师可不多见，大部分人都说他们一看胶卷都头疼。”  
她笑而不语，突然想起那两张一起买的电影票，回忆里开始出现氤氲的雾气，她眨眨眼，把不必要的情绪全部压了回去，没有说任何话。  
“你昨晚去哪里了？”他又说。  
我在联系线人和写任务报告，花一千字申请更多的任务经费，鉴于她的线人一直在狮子大开口，这让她差点直接从椅子上跳起来，还想活活掐死那个至少三百斤的壮汉。  
“太久以前的记忆我无法回忆。”她回答道。  
他忍住不笑，继续问。“我今晚能见到你吗？”  
“太遥远的未来我无法计划。”她朝他挑挑眉。  
阿列扬多开怀大笑。“别这样，爱丽丝。”  
她安静地看着阿列扬多，心底突然有一丝悲戚，因为她意识到无论如何她都会忍不住在别人身上找到他的影子。这毫无意义，他已经背叛了他们，也背叛了她，他不会再回来了。  
“我想我该走了。”她轻声说道。  
“为什么？”阿列扬多非常惊讶，又有点遗憾，“难道不该再一起喝一杯酒，去逛街或者看看星星吗？你想怎么做都行。”  
“舞跳完了，并且我有点累了。”这话是真的，她已经很久没有好好睡过觉了。“明天吧，明天晚上，就按你的计划。”  
她告别了依依不舍的阿列扬多，回到了自己的住处，发现一封密文已经摆在了她的书桌上，她先小心地确保门窗紧闭，房间里也没有任何窃听器，然后才慢慢地打开它。  
密文发布人是傲罗办公室主任，金斯莱。用守护神互相沟通信息是金斯来发明的，这足够保密，并且更重要的是，能够阻挡黑巫师的窃听。  
她看了密文，先是惊讶，煞白的脸上依次闪过愤怒、伤心和痛苦，沉默片刻，最后还是坐在自己的打字机前，开始熟练地打任务申请报告，上传，等待批示。  
有那么一两秒，十二年前那种熟悉的感觉又浮现上来了，一切都变得那么不真实，这让她有一种溺亡的错觉。  
不要再去想了。她对自己说道。这是没有意义的。  
金斯莱的回复很快就来了。“你真的愿意去追捕布莱克？”  
“是的，先生。”菲丽丝对金斯莱一贯非常尊敬。坦白说，金斯莱不信任她，那些任务也是他推给她的，但金斯莱是她上司，给他摆脸色是没有好果子吃的。  
“你确定……这没有问题吗？”他的声音透过守护神传来。“这个任务经不起失败，罗齐尔，布莱克是很严重的逃犯。”  
“我会尽力的。”她点头。  
“坦白跟你说，”金斯莱的声音听上去很头疼，“这次任务会涉及摄魂怪，它们也在找布莱克。你确定你可以？”  
她的声音很坚定。“我不怕摄魂怪。”  
那边沉默了片刻。“那你明天回伦敦总部报道吧，报告等你回来了再补。”  
菲丽丝打开箱子开始收拾行李，于次日凌晨一点离开卡萨布兰卡。

那是一家位于不列颠的酒吧，很破旧，莱姆斯在里面打零工，洗杯子，倒酒，收银，算账，什么都做，每个月拿到手的收入还没有丽痕书店导购的一半那么多。生活总是很难，对他来说尤其。大家都不愿意给狼人工作，这家酒吧老板如果不是整日喝得大醉，估计也早就发现了，然后就会把他开除。  
一个披着斗篷的女人走进酒吧，直接在他面前的吧台坐下。  
他愣了愣。他们也有十二年没见了，都不是什么愉快的事。那次1981年的劫难不仅只涉及到波特夫妇和哈利，它像是一颗核弹似的在他们所有人周身爆开，看不见的余波辐射到他们身上，哪怕他们都得以幸存，也一直都在漫长的痛苦里缓缓畸变着，忍受着痛苦艰难前行。  
“没有人比我更想抓到他，”菲丽丝把魔法部的通缉令拍在他面前缺了一个角的桌上，“而我需要一个非常了解他的帮手，卢平先生。”  
莱姆斯看着通缉令上面目全非的西里斯·布莱克，沉默地用抹布擦了擦手。“我有拒绝的理由，罗齐尔小姐。”  
菲丽丝沉吟片刻，把通缉令收了回去，又拿出邓布利多亲手写的霍格沃茨邀请信，推到他面前。  
“詹姆和莉莉·波特的孩子在霍格沃茨，马上读三年级，格兰芬多。”  
莱姆斯怔了怔，脸上流露出一丝欣慰，但又立刻变得非常难过，一种静默的悲伤围绕着他。“哈利。”  
菲丽丝看了看他。“为他们的孩子考虑一下吧，卢平先生。”  
他们又沉默了一会儿。  
“事实上，我不知道你为什么还不答应。你知道的，只有你可以帮这个忙，”菲丽丝飞快地说道，仿佛在躲避回忆里看不见的刺刀，“难道你不想问他为什么吗？他当时什么都没有说。”  
我一直在等他的解释，等了十二年，这次追捕是我唯一的机会。她把后半句话吞了进去，静静地看着他。他的脸色更加苍白，但也可能是她的错觉，她印象里莱姆斯一直看上去有些憔悴。  
“我只有一个问题，”莱姆斯收下了信，没有看，而是直接丢进了巫师袍的内袋，仿佛那上面写着见不得光的秘密，令他不安，“等你们再次逮捕了他之后，你们会做什么？”  
菲丽丝沉默了。  
莱姆斯很小幅度地点了点头。“我知道了。”  
菲丽丝朝他点了点头，转身离开。她打开酒吧低矮的门，重新走到阳光下。  
她向前走着，缓慢地走入绝望的河流，金色的光线洒满她全身，她感受到温暖，记忆里的男孩爽朗地大笑着，张开双手搂她入怀。


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 02  
菲丽丝一去伦敦的总部报道，就发现金斯莱后面跟着一条小尾巴。一个头发粉色的姑娘，苍白的脸蛋尖尖的，正在期待地东看西看。  
这一定是新来的小鸟。菲丽丝有一种不好的预感，果不其然，下一秒金斯莱就把小鸟托给了她。  
“今年刚通过的，尼法朵拉·唐克斯。”他把一份装在羊皮纸口袋里的履历递给菲丽丝。  
菲丽丝接过了履历，没有直接打开。“我明白了，谢谢。”  
她不出外勤的时候也负责培训新人，然后再眼睁睁地看着新人踩着自己的肩膀爬上去。菲丽丝一直都是最普通的傲罗，评奖什么的和她都没关系，一方面是她很少有“出色的战果”，她接受的任务里有一半无法正确地写到履历里，另一半需要经过“美化”，另一方面是她的背景，整个世界都不相信纯血叛徒能做出什么贡献来，更何况她还是斯莱特林。菲丽丝时常怀疑整个傲罗办公室都痛恨斯莱特林。  
那只粉色头发的小鸟蹦蹦跳跳地跟在她后面。“你好，我叫唐克斯！”  
“嗯。你好。”菲丽丝冷淡地点了点头，走到自己的隔间。她的隔间是第三排最靠墙的那个，常年积灰，因为她一直出外勤，桌上贴着两张1985年的《预言家日报》，还有一张傲罗执照的复印件，除此之外什么都没有。  
菲丽丝看了看自己疏于打理的办公桌，为了不弄脏自己的巫师袍，她选择站着打开了唐克斯的履历。  
拆开文件袋的时候，她听见了唐克斯紧张的抽气声。到底还是小鸟。她在心底里笑了笑，浏览了一下唐克斯的履历就合上了，重新塞了回去。  
“你让我干什么活都可以。”唐克斯急匆匆地表态，“我很乐意。”  
菲丽丝觉得她的热情有点多余，但不至于讨人厌。“你不会在我这里待太久的，姑娘，我能教给你的东西很有限。”  
唐克斯迷惑地眨眨眼。“为什么？他们都说你是傲罗办公室的弓箭，你一定很厉害。”  
菲丽丝莞尔，没有说话。  
唐克斯看她笑，以为她听了这话感到高兴，转而又问。“话说，为什么他们叫你弓箭？”  
“……可能因为我的潜行和跟踪成绩比较好？”  
唐克斯有点窘迫地红了脸。她这两门都是低空飞过，如果不是伪装拿了满分，她大概是当不了傲罗的。  
菲丽丝抱着坏心欣赏了一秒唐克斯难堪的神色，摆摆手。“走吧，放轻松，跟我去地下一层的训练场。”  
训练的内容千篇一律，菲丽丝确定这个姑娘决斗能力不差，应变速度也很快，确实是个当傲罗的料，但不会是第二个“弓箭”——不过她也不需要罢了。菲丽丝皱着眉看唐克斯在训练场里练习潜行，几乎每次她都会弄响被施了魔咒的铃铛，菲丽丝就像个机器似的让她一次次重来，给出示范，逐步提升难度。  
训练的第四天，午休时唐克斯抱着三明治和加了冰的柠檬汽水大吃特吃，非常自来熟地问菲丽丝。“你知道吗，我总感觉你很眼熟。”  
菲丽丝抬起头看了看唐克斯。“是么。”  
“没准我在哪里见过你。”唐克斯断言道，擦了擦嘴角的千岛酱。  
菲丽丝不说话，依旧保持着微笑。不能怪唐克斯过分热情，菲丽丝看上去就很好接近，有一种能让人放下戒心的漂亮，黑色的长发温柔地散在肩膀上，烟灰色的大眼睛有一丝丝露下眼白，这让她像是永远在抬起眼睛看人似的，不笑的时候显露出不知真假的惶恐与羞涩，笑起来像个柔弱的女孩，让人猜不出年龄。她看上去太没有攻击性了，光凭外表，她可以是女售货员，女打字员，女接线员，女文员，女教师，但不会有人把她和傲罗这种职业联想到一起。  
这或许是她被称为“弓箭”的原因之一。  
“我以前真的没有见过你吗？”唐克斯总是追着这个问题不放。  
菲丽丝看了看她。“真的没有。”  
如果有的话，她会记得的，毕竟不是整天都有粉红色头发的人到处晃悠。  
唐克斯欲言又止，然后继续对着潜行和跟踪的训练项目抓耳挠腮，不由自主地把头发变成了淡紫色。  
一个星期之后，追捕布莱克的报告终于批示下来，菲丽丝告别这只彩色头发的小鸟，开始追捕西里斯·布莱克。  
临走前，唐克斯突然又问。“你脖子上的那条项链很漂亮，那是什么花？”  
菲丽丝摸了摸自己的脖子，那是一条细细的铂金项链，项链上串着一块扁平的坠子，也是铂金的，雕刻成了杜鹃的轮廓。  
“我妈妈给我的，杜鹃。”菲丽丝又笑了，唐克斯终于有点明白过来，这种笑容像是出于某种想让对方放松警惕的习惯，和快乐一点关系也没有，“我很小的时候就戴着它，从来没有拿下来过。”

菲丽丝·罗齐尔对童年的记忆始于母亲的呼唤，常常是夜里，她已经睡下了，被母亲轻轻地叫起来，抱在怀里，母亲就这样搂着她坐上那辆黑色马车，在安静而寒冷的车厢里静静地哭泣。  
父母的感情并不好，母亲和父亲吵架之后就会选择离家出走，并且总会带着她，可能因为菲丽丝小时候体弱多病，离不开人照顾，也可能是因为母亲最喜欢的就是菲丽丝——这几乎是大家有目共睹的，而偏心往往没有理由。这或许也是为什么母亲把项链给了菲丽丝，母亲的名字就是杜鹃，项链的形状也是杜鹃。  
母亲离家出走的终点站只有一个，格里莫广场12号，那里的女主人沃尔布加·布莱克是她母亲的亲姐姐，菲丽丝的姨母。  
沃尔布加嫌弃妹妹烦人，但也只能无可奈何地接受她的深夜来访，把妹妹和外甥女拒之门外显得很没面子，沃尔布加好面子，觉得这样做很丢人。  
菲丽丝印象里的沃尔布加是个身材高挑的女人，长相端庄，总是盛气凌人地仰着下巴，菲丽丝小时候总是有点害怕她。  
“把她抱去睡觉，阿泽利娅，”沃尔布加披着睡袍，皱着眉头对妹妹吩咐道，“然后你来书房。”  
菲丽丝的母亲把女儿放在客房的床上，低声哄了她几句又吻了吻她的额头，然后轻轻地关上了门。  
相比与沃尔布加，菲丽丝的母亲，阿泽利娅·布莱克·罗齐尔就是个不折不扣的柔弱的美人，行云流水一般的黑色长发，面容温婉而纤秀，闭上眼睛祈祷的时候神态依旧像少女。  
但再漂亮的女人整天哭哭啼啼的话也不惹人爱，沃尔布加不耐烦地抱着胳膊，神情冷漠。“可不是我逼你嫁给他的。”  
阿泽利娅不说话，沉默地擦着眼泪。  
沃尔布加摆了摆手。“去休息吧，明天再说。”  
阿泽利娅站起身，低声说谢谢，又说了些奉承的话，想要讨好自己的姐姐。  
沃尔布加没好气地白了她一眼，转而让克利切给她倒一杯茶来。  
阿泽利娅是家里最小的那个女儿，比沃尔布加小十来岁，从小备受宠爱但是天生没什么主见，结婚对象也是父母做的决定，巴塞尔·罗齐尔是纯血家族的一家之主，年纪相仿又有祖传的家底傍身，所以他们就选择了他。但至于罗齐尔在私生活里到底是个怎么样的人，没有谁知道。菲丽丝一直都不知道父亲爱不爱母亲，她小时候很抗拒想这个问题，因为她潜意识里觉得父亲是不爱母亲的，而这个结果很伤人。  
母亲和沃尔布加喝茶的时候，她就和西里斯还有雷古勒斯一起玩。菲丽丝印象里童年的西里斯总是闯祸，然后被沃尔布加大声责骂，母亲会看着情况稍微劝几句，但多半情况她是不敢插嘴的，她也有点怕沃尔布加。相比之下，雷古勒斯更加听话，是家里那个更加容易得到赞美的男孩，但大家都喜欢和西里斯玩，因为他主意多，总能找到什么好玩的东西，还能自己发明一套游戏规则，大家都愿意听他的。  
西里斯小时候并不喜欢和她玩，因为她是个女孩，又比他小两岁多，跑不快，爬不高，和她一起玩总是很没劲。菲丽丝被他冷落的时候就跑去揪母亲的衣角，母亲心领神会地牵着她走过去，蹲在地上和西里斯温柔地平视，用那种商量的口气低声地对他说：“西里斯，和菲丽丝好好玩吧。可以吗？”  
菲丽丝害怕沃尔布加很好理解，因为沃尔布加生气的时候总是很凶，脾气很大，在任何事情上都摆出了“顺我者昌逆我者亡”的态度，但大家都不知道的是，小时候的西里斯其实有点怕阿泽利娅。他习惯了反抗母亲，在母亲尖锐严厉的责骂中选择避而不听，但阿泽利娅这样细声细气的商量往往会让他不好意思，哪怕不情愿也没法拒绝。  
“好吧。”他别扭地把菲丽丝拉了过去。  
阿泽利娅拍拍他的头，温柔地笑笑。“真是个好孩子。”  
西里斯一眨眼又带着两个小跟班在格里莫广场12号玩开了。  
沃尔布加站在楼梯上看他们三个孩子一起玩，阿泽利娅趁机倒了一杯热茶递了过去。  
“你看，”她打量着沃尔布加的脸色，斟酌地说道，“他们几个玩得多好。”  
“嗯哼。”沃尔布加接过茶，喝了一口，很适宜的温度，加过糖。  
“我看菲丽丝喜欢西里斯，西里斯看上去也是个懂事的好孩子，”阿泽利娅瞥了一眼楼下，西里斯爬到沙发的扶手上，把菲丽丝也给拉了上去，然后是雷古勒斯，“姐姐，你看他们感情确实很好，是吧？不如早点——”  
“太早了，阿泽利娅。”奥莱恩·布莱克冷不防插话道。他在家里总是非常沉默，喜欢窝在房间里看书，对沃尔布加持家的事也很少插手，但他发现了阿泽利娅的意思，还是忍不住表达一下自己的看法，“西里斯八岁，菲丽丝刚刚才六岁。”  
阿泽利娅愣了愣，不安地绞着手指。“不都是越早定下越好么？他们可以早点了解对方。”  
她把自己婚姻不顺归因于订婚太晚，所以罗齐尔家的大女儿，今年十五岁的伯根尼娅·罗齐尔，也早早地订婚了，对方是帕金森家的长子。  
沃尔布加大概知道妹妹的意思，阿泽利娅不相信别人，她是布莱克，也只相信布莱克，但奥莱恩已经有拒绝的意思了，她当然选择和丈夫统一战线。  
“就像奥莱恩说的那样，等他们稍微长大一点再说吧，”沃尔布加斟酌地说道，“我当然知道菲丽丝是个好女孩，她的血统很高贵，还是半个布莱克。有她在，我总不见得再选别人，你还是放心吧。”  
在沃尔布加眼里，布莱克总是最好的，别的家族都比不上布莱克。  
“是啊，那是当然了，”阿泽利娅发现姐姐支持自己的想法，高兴地笑了，“菲丽丝多喜欢这里呢。”  
“也好，等长大一点就定下吧。”奥莱恩也对这个说法很满意，过了一会儿就又回书房看书去了。  
菲丽丝和母亲在格里莫广场12号往往会住上两个星期，有时候是一个月，罗齐尔家的马车才姗姗来迟，把母亲和她接回去。  
罗齐尔庄园位于英格兰中北部，黑色的宅院伫立在一片荒凉的山崖上，围墙也是黑色的，雕刻着曼陀罗和慈悲草。室内的地毯和壁纸往往都是墨绿或者深灰，墙上最多的是刀剑之类的冷兵器——罗齐尔家族崇尚力量，所有的装饰品都是开过锋的。  
菲丽丝有一个比自己大九岁的姐姐伯根尼娅，一个比自己大五岁的哥哥埃文，还有一个和自己一起出生的双胞胎弟弟哲罗姆。伯根尼娅脾气古怪，总是一个人待在房间里，订婚以后更是如此，哥哥埃文从小和祖父母住在祖宅，不和他们待在一起，只有假期偶尔才回来，弟弟哲罗姆性格比她还要安静，并且他很不喜欢格里莫广场12号——他第一次去那里的时候，一回来就发了高烧，整整一个礼拜没有好。  
哲罗姆看起来像是男孩版本的菲丽丝，有一双大大的浅灰色的眼睛，还比菲丽丝多一对酒窝。菲丽丝和哲罗姆都在母亲膝边长大，他们三个人总是玩捉迷藏，因为罗齐尔庄园很大，小孩子藏在哪儿都不容易被找到，所以这个游戏对他们来说百玩不厌。总是母亲闭着眼睛数到一百，然后不厌其烦地在不同的走廊和楼梯上穿梭着，陪她的孩子们玩这个幼稚的游戏，一遍又一遍。  
哲罗姆很聪明也很听话，但是在家里总是有些边缘化，因为他一直没有魔力暴动过。  
菲丽丝一岁不到的时候就能让花瓶或者地毯的一个角飘起来，或者哭泣的时候无意识地用魔力拗断蜡烛，母亲很为菲丽丝骄傲，有时候甚至把自己的魔杖偷偷地借给她玩，菲丽丝挥挥母亲的魔杖就能变出不同颜色的小花或者几只彩色泡泡，母亲会为她鼓掌叫好，温柔地亲吻她的额头，然后把魔杖递给哲罗姆，让哲罗姆也试试看，但魔杖在他手上就只是一根安分的小树枝，他挥舞着它，什么都没发生。  
时间一长，家里有个似是而非的说法，说菲丽丝一个人继承了双倍的魔力，而哲罗姆是哑炮——可能是伯根尼娅先说出来的，她是家里最刻薄的那个人。  
那时候罗齐尔庄园人心惶惶，家里来过几个治疗师，把哲罗姆从头到脚都检查过好几遍，得出的结论都是“再等等看”。父亲像是对此很不满意，菲丽丝害怕父亲，因为他看上去不近人情，很少和自己说话，又总是让母亲落泪。  
“我觉得我好像生病了，不然我早就魔力暴动了。”某次治疗师离开家之后，哲罗姆不安地拉着菲丽丝的手，躺在床上。  
菲丽丝坐在床边，学着母亲的样子摸了摸他的脸。“你当然没有生病，你只是成长得有点点慢，哲罗姆，你以后总会魔力暴动的，然后我们会一起去霍格沃茨。”  
哲罗姆将信将疑地点点头，又对菲丽丝说道。“我们明天再和妈妈一起玩捉迷藏怎么样？”  
“好啊。”菲丽丝喜欢这个游戏，哲罗姆也喜欢。“那你早点睡觉，明天一醒来，我们就去找妈妈玩。”  
哲罗姆点点头，拉高被子，转而叮嘱道。“那你也要去睡觉了。”  
当天晚上，菲丽丝做了一个噩梦，梦里哲罗姆的心脏上中了一把匕首，鲜血流得到处都是，她哭着大喊，对他伸出手，像是想要把他摇醒，但是弟弟一直都沉睡着，脸色苍白地躺在地上，她鬼使神差地把耳朵贴到他的胸膛上，他的身体里静悄悄的，没有心跳。  
他死了。  
她从噩梦中惊醒，不安地在黑暗里踱步几圈，决定去哲罗姆的房间里看看，她想把这个噩梦告诉他，她觉得说出来就不会成真了。所以她披着外套，光着脚轻轻地走到哲罗姆的房门口，踮起脚扭开门把手，蹑手蹑脚地推开门。  
床上空空如也，哲罗姆不见了。  
她趴到床底下去找，去衣柜里找，甚至下楼去餐厅里院子里客厅里找，哪里都没有，她跑到院子里，对着黑黢黢的夜色大叫弟弟的名字，什么回应也没有。  
这不是一次捉迷藏，他真的不见了。  
菲丽丝尖叫着跑去找伯根尼娅，伯根尼娅一听见她哭就顺手关上了门，埃文的反应也差不多，还让她安静一些，她又上楼跑去母亲的房间里，母亲死死地抱着她，开始发抖，家里静悄悄的，所有人像是都没发现哲罗姆不见了，只有她们俩发现了。  
这个想法让菲丽丝感到惊恐，哲罗姆是真实存在的吗？还是她和母亲臆想出来的幻觉？如果哲罗姆是不存在的，那么他空荡荡的小床怎么解释呢？但如果哲罗姆是真实存在的，为什么家里其他人都那么冷漠？  
菲丽丝拉着母亲睡裙的袖子问她，哲罗姆去哪里了。母亲不说话，只是哭泣，那种绝望的啜泣，菲丽丝害怕地哭了好久，在母亲的怀里睡着了，醒来时发现母亲还在哭，抽泣已经变得嘶哑。  
她摸了摸母亲红肿的双眼，母亲把她搂入怀里，嘴唇颤抖着，还不由得念念叨叨。“我的孩子……我的哲罗姆……我的孩子不可能是个哑炮……他身上流着那么高贵的血，怎么可能没有魔力呢？为什么不耐心一点多等等……我的孩子……他们居然把他带走了……我的孩子……”  
“妈妈，我也想念哲罗姆。”菲丽丝小声说道。  
母亲用力地抱住她，力气大得让她透不过起来。“我的孩子，我的孩子，他们为什么要伤害我的孩子……为什么……”  
她抱得太用力了，像是想要和什么看不见的死神拔河似的，菲丽丝的脸涨得通红，没办法呼吸而直接晕了过去。  
等到再度醒来的时候，母亲不见了，那个和家人们一直不太亲近的父亲却回来了。他坐在单人沙发上沉默地盯着熊熊燃烧的壁炉，冷漠地告诉菲丽丝，她母亲已经疯了，关在阁楼上，允许她每个礼拜六去探望母亲一次。  
这是菲丽丝第一次失去母亲。


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 03  
阿泽利娅·布莱克·罗齐尔疯了之后，沃尔布加把菲丽丝接到了格里莫广场12号住了一阵，罗齐尔没办法拒绝布莱克夫人，只能让女儿过去。菲丽丝提着自己的行李，被送到了那一栋高耸建筑的门口，克利切恭恭敬敬地帮她打开了门。  
“以后你只要住在格里莫广场12号，这间房间就是你的。”沃尔布加指着四楼靠西南侧的房间，说道。  
那是一间四方形的屋子，铺着淡蓝色的墙纸，上面印着银色的雪花，四柱床上的帷帐也是温柔的淡蓝色，家具都漆成白色，窗帘也是银白色的，上面用细线绣着繁复的花纹，精致得像是雪公主的宫殿。菲丽丝不知道的是，沃尔布加曾经以为自己会有个女儿，这间房间是为那个不存在的女儿准备的，只是现在便宜她了。  
菲丽丝沉闷地坐在床上，想着母亲和哲罗姆。沃尔布加看了她一眼，感觉她和阿泽利娅小时候简直一模一样，她看不起这个妹妹，一直以来支撑着她和阿泽利娅往来的是一种居高临下的怜悯，或许还有一些亲情，但沃尔布加不确定自己有多喜欢阿泽利娅，这个妹妹简直像个孬种。所以她看到菲丽丝要哭了也没有安慰的兴致，不耐烦地嘱咐外甥女到了时间记得下去吃晚餐，然后就提着裙子飞快地走了。  
菲丽丝安静地坐着，打量着墙纸上的雪花，发着呆。门突然开了，西里斯走了进来，发现她在里面，有点局促的惊讶。  
“你好。”他有点尴尬地说道。  
“你也好。”菲丽丝还是沮丧地抬不起头来。  
西里斯看她这样，感觉会很麻烦，想走的时候被菲丽丝叫住了。  
她问。“你知道我弟弟去哪里了吗？”  
家里没有一个人告诉她，哲罗姆去哪里了，他们都表现得像是家里没有这个人一样。菲丽丝不相信弟弟就这么死了，她想要一个确切的答案，不然她什么都不会信。  
西里斯看了看她，突然说道。“你弟弟不会回来了。”  
菲丽丝跳下床，走到他面前逼视着他。“你怎么知道？”  
“安告诉我的。”  
安多米达是他们共同的表姐，比西里斯大七岁，比菲丽丝大九岁。虽然见面不多，但安多米达是他们最喜欢的表姐，贝拉特里克斯整天高谈阔论纯血主义，纳西莎觉得小孩子烦人，哪怕聚在一起也只和同年龄的伯根尼娅一起聊天，只有安多米达会耐心地陪他们说话。  
“她还说什么了？”菲丽丝急切地问。  
西里斯不确定自己该不该说下去，他感觉菲丽丝快要哭了。  
“她还说什么了？”她拉住了他的袖子。“告诉我真相。我要知道。”  
西里斯小时候根本藏不住秘密，干脆一股脑全部飞快地说了出来，像喝了吐真剂似的。“她说你弟弟是个哑炮，你爸爸不会允许自己有个儿子是哑炮，他杀了自己的亲生儿子。”  
“不可能……不可能！”菲丽丝一想到父亲杀了哲罗姆就浑身一激灵，但她居然不知道自己该否认这其中的哪一环。她隐约察觉得到父亲确实能干出这样的事，但哲罗姆是哑炮么？她不知道，但他真的一直没有魔力暴动过。  
“安是这么告诉我的，”西里斯有点担心她把这话告诉父母或者雷古勒斯，那可就完了，他看了看门外，幸好没有人，又转而对她嘱咐道，“不准告诉别人，知道吗。”  
菲丽丝手握成拳，鼻子泛酸了起来，因为哲罗姆，也因为疯了的母亲，她试图忍住眼泪，但还是把手盖在脸上，轻声地哭了起来，发出小动物一般的呜咽声。  
西里斯吓了一跳。“你哭了啊？”  
雷古勒斯小时候也爱哭，往往是在他们打架之后，哭得很大声，沃尔布加赶来一看就会教训西里斯，说他下手不知轻重又没有教养，西里斯对此总是很不服，因为两个人都打架了，凭什么弟弟哭了就只惩罚他。  
但菲丽丝感觉有点不一样，她没有打人，爬不高，跳不远，跑不快，哭的时候非常安静，安静得西里斯有一点难过。  
“菲丽丝？”他笨拙地走近一步，感觉自己的手和脚都不知道该放在哪里，“好了，别哭了。”  
菲丽丝还在抽抽噎噎地抹着眼泪，像是什么都没有听到似的。  
“别继续哭了，好吗？”他不知道该怎么办，手足无措地站在原地，干巴巴地看着她。  
“你又没有失去弟弟，你还有妈妈。”她哭得眼睛通红，根本没有要停下来的意思。  
西里斯试图安慰她。“阿泽利娅阿姨对我也很好，比我妈妈还要好，我也很伤心，哲罗姆也是个很好的男孩，这世界上不止你一个人在为他们难过。”  
菲丽丝沉浸在自己的噩梦里，哲罗姆的胸膛上插着一把匕首，鲜血流得到处都是，已经没有心跳了，阁楼上那么黑那么冷，母亲就在那里一动不动地坐着，披头散发，穿着最单薄的旧裙子，同样掩住脸发出幽幽的哭声。而家里所有的人看上去都泰然处之，只有菲丽丝一个人在这不知名的地狱里煎熬着，想到父亲还有哥哥姐姐冷漠的样子，她哭得更伤心了。  
菲丽丝的哭声像是针尖似的钻到西里斯的心脏里，让他难过，他突然暴躁地打断她。“别哭了，你再哭我就走了！”  
菲丽丝勉强忍住了哽咽，抬起头看他，不确定他是不是真的就这么走了。然后西里斯当着她的面开了门，真的就这样出去了，菲丽丝目送着他离开，木然地擦了擦眼泪，在空荡荡的房间里保持着沉默。她感觉自己和母亲没有什么区别，可能自己距离变疯也不远了。她转念一想。如果得了疯病就可以一起被关在阁楼上面，似乎也没什么不好的。那样就能和妈妈永远待在一起了。  
正当菲丽丝胡思乱想的时候，谁也没想到西里斯过了两分钟就回来了，拿了两块糖，让她选一块。  
她不明所以地看着他。  
“吃糖啊。”他看她没有动，挑了一块塞到她手里，“吃糖。”  
她拨开糖纸，把乳黄色的糖块塞到自己嘴里。布莱克家的零食当然都是最精致的，苹果的甜味在自己的嘴里蔓延开，菲丽丝沉闷地含着糖，用舌头把糖块在嘴里推了一圈又一圈。  
西里斯看她顺从地吃了糖，觉得自己之前不该对她这么粗鲁，不好意思地伸出手，勉为其难地摸了摸她的发心，他感觉自己在菲丽丝面前要表现得像个大人。  
这个动作让菲丽丝想起了妈妈，她突然感觉舒服了一些。

“走吧，下去吃饭了。”他打开卧室的门，准备和她一起下楼，“如果克利切还能切得动菜的话，现在该开饭了——”他刻薄地笑了笑，“但我希望他已经切不动了。”  
吃晚餐的时候，奥莱恩和沃尔布加看菲丽丝吃了东西，精神状态又没什么异样，都放心下来，至少这孩子看上去很省心。雷古勒斯安静地吃着自己盘子里的食物，打量着新来的菲丽丝，不确定她以后是不是会成为这里的常驻人口。  
吃了晚餐之后，雷古勒斯为了表示友好，带着菲丽丝在客厅的地毯上玩巫师棋，奥莱恩和沃尔布加坐在沙发上看他们玩，西里斯趁其他人不注意，偷偷地溜进了她的房间。  
安多米达有时候会偷偷给他一点和麻瓜有关的东西，他觉得这都有意思极了，但是又怕家里人发现，一直偷偷地放在这间废弃的房间里。谁知道菲丽丝来了就住在这里，他不得不变得更加小心谨慎起来。  
前不久安多米达又给了他两张麻瓜的报纸，他偷偷地把它们都看完了，打算塞在菲丽丝的床架底下。  
西里斯仔细地研究过那些不会动的报纸（似乎叫太阳报？难道他们还有月亮报吗？），上面的新闻都让他感到好奇，那些有四个轮子的不同颜色的铁块互相碰撞发生事故，带着大礼帽的女士不苟言笑地站在照片中央，旁边的文字表明她正在试图挽救今年英国的失业率，而西里斯连什么是失业率都不知道，他们也不玩魁地奇，而是分成两队在草地上踢一种黑白相间的球。他们的广告也都和巫师很不一样，蛋糕不是坩埚形状的，啤酒都装在一种银色的小罐子里，没有黄油口味的，他们也没有巧克力蛙，没有比比多味豆，没有滋滋蜂蜜糖。  
菲丽丝的床底下还藏着一些他的麻瓜珍藏，说珍藏其实有点夸张，因为克利切哪怕认不出来这是麻瓜的东西，也会觉得西里斯把垃圾到处乱扔。他所谓的珍藏无外乎就是两张麻瓜的糖纸，一张皱巴巴的乐队海报，还有一枚麻瓜的纽扣，其实西里斯看不出来这个和巫师的纽扣有什么差别，但安多米达说这是麻瓜的，那就一定是麻瓜的，和巫师的不一样。  
“你在干什么？”菲丽丝靠在门框上问。  
西里斯装作若无其事地把报纸折好，塞到自己巫师袍的口袋里。“没什么。”  
菲丽丝看了一眼她的床，指出道。“我看到了你在我床底下塞东西。”  
他梗着脖子。“我没有，你别诬陷人。”  
她观察着他的神态，越发确定他一定在偷偷捣鼓什么东西。“那你给我看，你刚刚放到口袋里的是什么。”  
“不可能。”他感觉自己被冒犯了似的，浑身的刺都竖了起来。他觉得自己肯定不能够给她看到，菲丽丝虽然没有攻击性，但在西里斯眼里也不是坚定的盟友，西里斯怀疑她会告诉自己的母亲。  
菲丽丝更加想看了，她向他走近一步，斟酌着说道。“你给我看，我就不告诉任何人。”  
西里斯没有相信她，狐疑地打量着她。“那是麻瓜的东西。”  
菲丽丝有点惊讶，但她停顿了一会儿，继续说道。“那也要给我看。”  
“你确定你不会告诉其他人？”西里斯提防地看着她。  
布莱克家族和罗齐尔家族都对麻瓜的一切深恶痛绝，菲丽丝从小生活在罗齐尔家族的祖宅，接受的是纯血的那一套。她只觉得麻瓜很陌生，像个遥远国度里才会出现的怪物，但不知道他们到底什么样。  
但看看他们的东西又不会怎么样吧？难道看了麻瓜的东西就会变成麻瓜？这不可能。她心想。西里斯都看了，他还好好的，那么我也能看。  
“如果我告诉了其他人，”菲丽丝停顿了一会儿，“我就变成那面墙上的小精灵头。”  
她说的是二楼的那面墙，上面的小精灵头简直像噩梦里才会出现的东西，菲丽丝很害怕那个地方，走路都不由自主地会绕过它。  
西里斯感觉这个誓言有点恶心，但是感觉她态度还算坚决，并且他不愿意承认的是，他其实也想发展自己的盟友。安多米达看上去总是有很多事情要忙，没空听他的想法，西里斯感觉他需要发展只属于自己的下线，这让他感觉自己在做一件有意义的事，虽然他也说不清楚意义是什么。但就算不提别的，至少他能证明自己不是这家里唯一一个对麻瓜感兴趣的人。  
“呐。这个。”他给她看了看其中的一张报纸。  
菲丽丝低下头，认真地阅读着上面的文字，还盯着上面不会动的图片看了好久。大概十分钟之后，她确保自己把这一小张报纸上的内容都看过一遍了，小心翼翼地还给他。  
“怎么样？”西里斯连忙问。  
菲丽丝没说话，点了点头。  
“是不是有意思极了？”西里斯看她没有抵触，兴奋地继续问。  
菲丽丝其实感觉自己不能看麻瓜的东西，这让她有一种负罪感，但是家族的权威在她心中已经不是那么不可撼动了——至少他们不能杀了哲罗姆，也不能把母亲关在阁楼上，这些都是错的。并且菲丽丝确实觉得上面的内容挺有意思的，所以她又对着西里斯坚定地点了点头。  
“真好！”他高兴坏了，“我就知道总有人和我一样！下次我一有新的就继续和你分享，一言为定！”  
菲丽丝站在原地没有动，西里斯突然想到她可能还在为哲罗姆和阿泽利娅阿姨的事情而伤心，又摸了摸她的脑袋。  
“你不要难过了，知道吗？”他粗糙地重复着这句没什么实质意义的安慰，突然灵机一动，“虽然你没有了哲罗姆，但我可以当你的哥哥。”  
他就这样把哥哥的身份随随便便地匀了出去，反正他已经有雷古勒斯一个弟弟了，也不怕多一个妹妹。雷古勒斯也不一定真的把他当哥哥，西里斯时常感觉雷古勒斯不那么喜欢他，他也不那么喜欢雷古勒斯，他们没什么共同语言，还总是看不惯对方，这不是兄弟该有的样子。但他也不知道兄弟到底该是什么样的，他没见过其他对兄弟。其实他也没见过其他兄妹是什么样的，但菲丽丝看上去就很像妹妹该有的样子，她很支持他，认同他的想法，并且愿意为他保密。  
菲丽丝不吭声，过了一会儿才轻轻地“嗯”了一声。  
沃尔布加和奥莱恩很快就发现了西里斯和菲丽丝一直在偷偷地小声说话，但他们没有过多干预，小孩子总是有东西瞒着大人，多半都是一些无足轻重的玩意，沃尔布加和奥莱恩没空一一细究，但多少有些高兴。有时候沃尔布加忍不住会想，阿泽利娅看到这样的场面肯定会高兴的，她没有疯之前总希望菲丽丝早点变成布莱克，说不定未来真的会有这样的一天。  
假期结束了，菲丽丝回到了罗齐尔庄园，家族里的一切看上去都是那么阴森恐怖，她忍受不了的时候就偷偷爬到阁楼上，门往往是没有上锁的，因为没有必要，母亲根本不会偷偷跑出去。  
她打开门就看见母亲安静地坐在床边，阁楼上很暗，唯一的光源是一根快要烧完的蜡烛，一个小精灵正在帮母亲倒茶，母亲看上去变得更加消瘦，像一具披着睡袍的骷髅。她的魔杖静静地放在床头柜上，阿泽利娅不愿意让别人拿走她的魔杖，她也没有伤人的迹象，最多只是疯疯癫癫地重复问她的孩子去哪里了，罗齐尔一开始当然想要收走她的魔杖，但又感觉没必要做得太绝，考虑再三还是把它还给了她。  
“……菲丽丝，菲丽丝，是你来了吗？”阿泽利娅站起身来，开始微笑，“快到妈妈这里来！”  
“妈妈！”菲丽丝奔了过去。  
阿泽利娅搂住了女儿，慌忙地捧起她的脸，低声问。“菲丽丝，菲丽丝，家里有没有人伤害你？”  
“没有。”菲丽丝摇了摇头，环住母亲的肩膀，“妈妈，我很好。”  
“那就好，那就好……”阿泽利娅抚摸着女儿的长发，紧紧地抱住她，“没有人能伤害我的孩子，没有人能伤害我的菲丽丝……”  
她们在黑暗的阁楼里长久地拥抱在一起，像是永远都不会分开。

菲丽丝走到便利店里，她没有吃午饭，晚饭也没有，而现在是晚上八点，她感觉自己饥寒交迫，饿得胃搅成一团。她拿了货架上仅剩的一个三明治，然后又拿了一瓶矿泉水，收银的时候那个挺着啤酒肚的男人嘟嘟囔囔地问她还需不需要其他东西。  
“再拿一份今天的太阳报吧。”她说道，然后按照屏幕上的金额付了英镑，她已经熟练掌握了不少麻瓜的生活技能了，而其中的一部分还是那位逃犯教她的，如果她把这件事告诉别人，别人准会用怀疑的眼光打量她，悄悄地怀疑她是不是已经背叛了傲罗办公室，布下了至少需要赔三条人命进去的陷阱，还毫不满足地计划炸掉麻瓜的一条街。  
其实今天的报纸已经没有人看了，再过不到十个小时，新的报纸就会重新覆盖货架，其实她也没空看报纸，追捕耗费了她大量的时间，但她还是忍不住买了一份，这像是某种习惯。  
追捕总是这样，漫长、无趣、劳心费神，她曾经在莫斯科待过两年，只为抓到一个携带着不列颠魔法部机密的叛逃官员，她总是很有耐心，或许因为她是斯莱特林，多少继承了一些蛇的禀性，安静地等待着猎物的出现，总会等到的。她不怕自己抓不到他，只是不知道自己在追捕的到底是逃犯西里斯·布莱克，还是那只围绕着自己十二年的鬼影。  
她顺着自己之前定下的追踪魔咒追到了女贞街，但是等她赶到当地，发现又好像什么都没有了，她看了看魔咒的轨迹，不知道为什么西里斯·布莱克前几天一直徘徊在附近，所以她写信给卢平，想问问他会不会知道什么，但他似乎不那么配合她，任何信件都回复得很慢，这让她有点恼火。  
卢平的态度很明显是不希望菲丽丝逮到西里斯，其实她也不想，但世界不是按照他们的意愿运转的，过去的十二年早就让他们明白了人生总有太多无法面对的痛苦。菲丽丝觉得自己这十二年以来最大的特点就是变得现实，毕竟当了那么多年的傲罗，她不再那么依赖别人，不再做白日梦，也不会再对未来抱有什么期待，纯粹是为了自己的心理健康着想，如果她还和以前一样，大概早就疯了。  
女贞街看上去就是一条很普通的麻瓜街道，三三两两的行人抱怨着变幻无常的夏日天气，奔驰而过的汽车引擎发出轰鸣，吊儿郎当的街头少年一边说着粗话一边招摇过市，她走到一片黑黢黢的空地上，看四周没有麻瓜的身影，挥亮魔杖向前慢慢地走着，想要搜寻出他的身影，一无所获。她不敢相信自己的追踪魔咒失效了，这是以前从来没有发生过的事情，可能她还需要时间，而她最不缺的就是时间。  
在菲丽丝看不见的角落里，一条消瘦的黑色的大狗趴在灌木丛里，悲伤地凝视着她的身影，想上前但最终还是停在原地。他发现她快要找到这里来了，悄无声息地起身，飞速地消失在女贞街的黑夜里。


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 04  
小时候菲丽丝一直不明白，为什么家族内对于麻瓜如此痛恨，她试图找个人问问原因，父亲肯定不在其中，菲丽丝一想到他杀了哲罗姆就只想离得他远远的，母亲神志不清，无法回答她的问题，伯根尼娅对她总是很不耐烦，仿佛跟她说几句话都受不了似的，思来想去，只有找比她大五岁的哥哥埃文。  
埃文·罗齐尔是个非常苍白的男孩，很消瘦，看上去和罗齐尔的祖宅一样阴郁，乌黑的头发也是直的，除此之外几乎都不那么像他母亲，几乎要连在一起的眉毛和过于细长的鼻子显然都来自于父亲。  
他和小天狼星·布莱克从小就不对盘。菲丽丝和哲罗姆周岁的时候两个男孩就在宴会当场打了一架，没人知道原因是什么，等到大人把他们俩拉开的时候，埃文的鼻子流着血，袍子也破了，已经在输的边缘徘徊，而他的对手比他小了两岁多，非常不光彩。  
这次打架的经历过几年就会被大人翻出来说一次，本意是当成童年趣闻，但埃文非常在意，并且真的和西里斯从此针尖对麦芒——好在他们见面的机会并不多，埃文一直和祖父母待在祖宅，最经常见到西里斯的罗齐尔是菲丽丝。  
“你为什么会这么想？”埃文听了菲丽丝的问题，很震惊，“难道你接触了什么麻瓜的东西？”  
菲丽丝不说话，低着头，纯粹是害怕他从自己脸上发现一切信息。“我只是想知道，为什么。”  
“菲丽丝，”埃文的表情变得严厉起来，这让菲丽丝害怕，“你可别受到了不好的影响。”  
“我没有和任何人谈过这个问题，”她小声地说道，抬起烟灰色的眼睛镇定地看向兄长，“只是想来问问你。”  
如果说她从小就注定要成为“傲罗办公室的弓箭”，那么从这一刻开始，她的天赋就已经得到了初步展现，她确实从小就是一个伪装和撒谎高手。  
其实埃文也无法解释为什么他们都那么痛恨麻瓜，但大家都痛恨，并且麻瓜就是低贱的。他确实这么想，和菲丽丝反复强调了几遍麻瓜的低劣之处，说得仿佛他们的血都是坏的。  
“哦，哦。”菲丽丝装作认真地听着，还时不时地点点头，“我明白了，埃文。”  
“你明白了就好，”埃文满意地拍了拍她的脑袋，这让菲丽丝很反感，但她忍住了，“你可是纯血，菲丽丝，不要被那些奇奇怪怪的想法影响了。”  
“嗯。”菲丽丝装作听话地应了下来，转身上楼。她在自己的房间里偷偷地藏了一点和麻瓜有关的东西，西里斯给她的一张糖纸，透明的淡蓝色，她捏着这张皱巴巴的糖纸，把它洗了洗然后又擦干，想象着里面装着的糖是什么味道的。  
几乎每年，沃尔布加都会把菲丽丝叫去格里莫广场12号住一段时间，可能是因为阿泽利娅的关系，她虽然看不起阿泽利娅，始终还是觉得妹妹太可怜了，现在已经照顾不到她了，决定最后照顾一下她的小女儿。  
菲丽丝八岁那年，西里斯十岁，在十一岁边缘徘徊，马上要去霍格沃茨了。那年最大的新闻莫过于伯根尼娅结婚了，对方是帕金森家的长子。菲丽丝去了她的婚礼，排场很大，母亲没有去，她直接和布莱克一家从格里莫广场12号出发，裙子都是沃尔布加准备的，很名贵的纱裙，上面绣着复杂的螺旋形花纹和珠片，沃尔布加总是很爱面子，哪怕不那么喜欢菲丽丝，也给她准备了最好的裙子，总不希望别人感觉她虐待了外甥女。  
结婚的流程大同小异，宴会上她也是和沃尔布加他们坐在一起，罗齐尔坐在他们家旁边，当中还隔了西格纳斯·布莱克一家。菲丽丝和她的亲生哥哥埃文之间隔着贝拉特里克斯、安多米达和纳西莎，埃文安静地坐着，看上去有点困惑为什么菲丽丝坐在布莱克家族那边，他身边是他和菲丽丝的父亲，一个沉默寡言的男人，鬓角有点白发，看上去很阴郁。  
菲丽丝在伯根尼娅的婚礼上和布莱克一家坐在一起，宾客看在眼里，不禁当场就滋生出了一些传闻，说菲丽丝已经和布莱克家的长子要订下来了。罗齐尔其实心里很反感这个说法，像是他卖了女儿才换来了如今的地位，沃尔布加相中他女儿只可能是因为她是半个布莱克，这个想法让他感觉自己一直在靠阿泽利娅·布莱克的庇荫过活——虽然真相就是如此，但他不断膨胀的自尊心断然不会让他接受这个想法。  
西里斯感觉婚礼很无聊，并且大部分人在他眼里都很讨厌，以贝拉特里克斯为首。他拖着菲丽丝去找安多米达，安多米达在不停高声谈笑的贝拉特里克斯和梳妆打扮得一丝不苟的纳西莎之间显得非常没有存在感，她打扮得很朴素，平淡的鹅黄色裙子，没有戴首饰，头发也只是很简单地盘了起来而已。  
菲丽丝拉着安多米达的裙子，安多米达是最能让她想起母亲的表姐，可能因为她们看上去都非常温柔，这让她放松。  
“菲丽丝。”安多米达对她笑了笑，拉着她的手朝喷泉的方向走去，西里斯跟在她们身边。  
西里斯迫不及待地告诉了安多米达，他给菲丽丝看了麻瓜的东西，安多米达有点震惊，或许是觉得西里斯的决定有点草率，但还是点了点头，然后又和他们说了说麻瓜的公共交通，主要是火车和公共汽车，那些都是菲丽丝从来没有见过的东西。  
菲丽丝津津有味地听着，在脑海里描绘着那些她没见过的稀奇玩意，早晚有一天，她会知道它们都是什么的。  
安多米达说完了，突然又想起什么似的叮嘱他们俩，让他们以后要小心一些。  
菲丽丝觉得这个说法怪怪的，什么叫“以后要小心一些”，但她没有问，安多米达拿了一些点心给她，让她和西里斯一起去吃，然后打发他们俩去玩。  
西里斯环顾四周，发现宴会场上的大人如果没有喝醉，就在舞池里跳舞，再不然就是在和其他宾客寒暄，雷古勒斯也感觉很无聊，但是他还是乖乖地坐着，全神贯注地摆弄着婚礼上的玫瑰花，试图把它们垒起来玩。西里斯很高兴，这意味着没有人会发现他们去哪里玩，他就拉着菲丽丝偷偷地溜进了帕金森庄园的花园。  
“走，我们进去玩！”西里斯拉着她往里面狂奔，花园里是一大片一大片的玫瑰花圃，轻柔的芳香温柔地笼罩着他们。  
他们在里面跑了好一会儿，菲丽丝看见了里面有一面小池子，没有喷泉，也没有其他大理石的装饰，只是一个很普通的水池。她觉得好奇，想看看究竟，朝着它凑了过去。  
菲丽丝看了看水面。愣住了。  
水面里的女人长得和母亲很像，但不是母亲——她看上去比母亲更加肃穆，大大的淡灰色的眼睛略带惊讶地注视着前方，穿着和自己一样的纱裙。菲丽丝摸了摸自己的耳朵，水面里的女人也做了同样的动作。  
那是长大以后的她。  
“你在看什么？”西里斯也走了过去，停住了。  
水面上又多了一个男人，个子很高，很神气，长长的带卷的黑发披在肩上。他身边的女人侧过脸，略带疑惑地注视着他。  
西里斯把视线从镜子上抽离，发现菲丽丝以同样的眼神看着他。他们沉默了一阵，水面上的男人和女人也同样沉默着，紧紧地抿着嘴。  
“这是我们长大以后的样子吗？”西里斯问。  
“我不知道，大概是。”菲丽丝盯着水面上的倒影。她以后会长成这样吗？  
“我希望是。”西里斯高兴极了，“我就知道我以后一定会长得很高，你看，我比你高那么多。”  
菲丽丝想反驳他，因为他的语气像是在说她是个小矮子。但无论是现在还是水面上，西里斯都比她高得多。她小声地说道。“我感觉我以后也不矮，是你太高了。”  
对男孩来说长高总是好事，西里斯笑了笑，感觉非常满意，转眼又拉着菲丽丝去别的地方玩了。  
同年秋天，西里斯·布莱克踏上了去霍格沃茨的列车，被分去了格兰芬多。  
罗齐尔终于找到了足够的理由，宣布自己的女儿绝对不可能嫁给一个格兰芬多，之前的流言蜚语不攻自破，纯血家族成员一片哗然。沃尔布加感觉很羞辱，她觉得自己丢了面子，责怪西里斯是个家族的败类，并寄出了一份吼叫信。  
和吼叫信同时来的是另一封信，菲丽丝小时候的字迹并不好看，但是非常清晰地把字母整整齐齐地写成了两行。  
“恭喜你成为唯一的格兰芬多，你很特别，我为你高兴。  
菲丽丝·罗齐尔”

入学之后，西里斯开始和菲丽丝写信，大部分的信件都字迹凌乱，内容前言不搭后语（多半是因为太兴奋或者太瞌睡了），都在说自己在霍格沃茨怎么玩，特别是和一个叫詹姆的朋友，全名叫詹姆·波特，他们看上去像是每天都能有新的恶作剧发明似的，忙个不停。  
这让菲丽丝有一个很错误的印象，她把霍格沃茨想象成了一个游乐场，好像还有一大片树林和一面湖。虽然埃文跟她说过，霍格沃茨是学校，每天要上课，要认真完成作业，还要应付考试，但西里斯发来的信像是他整天都在玩，她再三权衡，选择相信西里斯的说法。  
西里斯在霍格沃茨念完一年级的时候，安多米达·布莱克离家出走，被家族除名，沃尔布加把安多米达的画像从家族谱系上烧掉了。  
要不是看到西里斯的信件，菲丽丝几乎没有听说一点风声，多半是因为她在罗齐尔庄园，信息闭塞，没有人会跟她说起这个话题。  
离家出走听上去像是一个很遥远的概念，她想。她会离开这里吗？总会离开的，无论是因为什么，像伯根尼娅一样结婚，或者像安多米达一样离家出走，总是要离开的。  
那个礼拜六，菲丽丝爬上阁楼，母亲高兴地抱着她，细细地端详着女儿，问她怎么最近看上去郁郁寡欢，扬言要和她做游戏。菲丽丝抱着母亲的脖子，突然又想到自己总会离开的这个事实，心里一抖，她怎么可能离开妈妈呢。  
“我们玩游戏吗，菲丽丝？”母亲提议道，“妈妈来和你玩游戏，就玩你最喜欢的捉迷藏。”  
“不了，妈妈，我想和你就这样待一会儿。”菲丽丝搂紧母亲，把额头贴在母亲的脖子上。  
“有人伤害你了吗？”母亲变得非常慌乱，拉着菲丽丝从头到脚地检查了一遍，手紧紧地握着她的胳膊，“有人伤害我的菲丽丝了吗？快点，好孩子，告诉妈妈！妈妈不会让任何人伤害你！”  
“没有，妈妈。”菲丽丝安慰性质地摸了摸母亲的脸颊，“我很好。”  
但我未来肯定会离开你。她一想到这个，眼眶开始不由自主地发热。她明明还没有从母亲那里得到多少，就已经不安地开始担忧离别。  
“啊，我的女孩，”母亲平静了下来，握住她的手，放在唇边亲了亲，“不要害怕，妈妈会保护你的，妈妈永远爱着你。”  
菲丽丝入学的那年，她在埃文的陪同下去了对角巷，买齐了所有需要的教学用具，月桂木的魔杖，杖芯是龙心弦，十一又二分之一英寸长。分院的时候，她很紧张，想成为家族里的第一个格兰芬多、赫奇帕奇或者拉文克劳，但分院帽在她的头上犹豫了两秒钟，还是大声地喊出了“斯莱特林”。  
斯莱特林长桌边上的人都在鼓掌，像是意料到了似的，把她拉了过去。  
西里斯皱了皱眉，他失望了那么两天，还是接受了。  
“斯莱特林就斯莱特林，”他在给她的小纸条上这么写着，“反正你和他们不一样。”  
莉莉·伊万斯最近总是发现一个斯莱特林的小女孩站在胖夫人面前，不说话，一动不动得像一盏地灯，只在胖夫人唱歌的时候躲得远远的。  
“你找谁？”莉莉走过去问道。  
菲丽丝抬起头。“劳驾，我找西里斯·布莱克。”  
“我帮你找找，你在这里稍等一下。”莉莉虽然觉得布莱克很烦人，但还是朝着菲丽丝笑了笑，说了暗号，打开了门。  
“菲丽丝！”西里斯看见她，三步并作两步地跨上塔楼，“以后来找我的时候先跟我说好时间，知道吗？等在这里多没劲。”  
“这是你的妹妹啊？”詹姆跟着他身后，看他们俩长得有点像，好奇地问。  
“当然。”小天狼星哼了一声，摸了摸菲丽丝的脑袋，菲丽丝闻到他的袍子上有树林里的露水味，打了个喷嚏，鼻尖红了。  
詹姆笑了。“你这人怎么回事？不和你弟弟玩，和妹妹关系倒不差。”  
“她和他可不一样。”西里斯骄傲地耸耸肩，转而又低头对菲丽丝说，“要不我带你去厨房看看，你知道厨房在哪儿吗？”  
菲丽丝摇摇头。“我想去看看。”  
“走走走，我们去厨房问小精灵拿些点心，南瓜馅饼怎么样？”他提议道。  
“还要热牛奶。”菲丽丝补充道。  
“好啊。”小天狼星笑了，牵着菲丽丝下楼梯，他当时已经很高了，菲丽丝还是个很矮小的女孩，远远看过去就像一个青少年拎着一个大号的布娃娃，不一会儿就消失在会移动的楼梯拐角处。  
“以后你来找我玩，记得先给我写小纸条知道吗？”他端着一杯热牛奶和一个南瓜馅饼，嘱咐道。  
“哦，好的。”菲丽丝点点头，她想起了胖夫人的画像，转而问，“你们休息室里面什么样？”  
“里面可漂亮了！”一提到这个，西里斯就骄傲极了，他在格兰芬多非常有归属感，跟菲丽丝绘声绘色地描述着里面红色的装饰品，大大的壁炉和柔软的扶手椅。  
菲丽丝很想去见识一下里面什么样子。“听上去很棒。”  
“那是当然，”他扬了扬眉，“以后带你去偷偷看一看。”  
“可以吗？”她小声地问。斯莱特林的级长一直耳提面命，说不能让其他学院的人来。  
“悄悄地进来就没问题。”他对她承诺。“我会想办法的。”  
菲丽丝在开学的第一个月过去之后才渐渐意识到，学校其实不是自己之前设想的那样，要写作业，要认真上课，整天快乐的是西里斯，不是霍格沃茨。她并没有多特立独行，最终还是回到了好好学习的轨道上，只是每个礼拜会找一点时间去和西里斯玩罢了——他看上去总是在玩，无论什么时候她加入似乎都不会造成不便。雷古勒斯大概知道她总去找西里斯玩，但是他没说什么，并且迅速地在斯莱特林里找到了属于自己的朋友——他在被哥哥冷落了这么多年之后终于有平台开始发展自己的友谊，正迫不及待地想要证明自己可以很受欢迎。  
一年级的圣诞假期之前，西里斯终于想办法把菲丽丝偷偷地带去了格兰芬多公共休息室，她在那间红色的屋子里转了一圈，兴奋极了，又怕被别的格兰芬多发现，这可能会给西里斯带来麻烦，所以她迅速地逛了逛，很快就出去了。  
“不多玩一会儿？”西里斯打开胖夫人的画像，把她带出来。  
“我已经很满意了。”她郑重其事地说。“你说的没错，你们公共休息室真的很漂亮。”  
“我就说吧。”他得意洋洋地笑了，拉着她的手下楼，像提着一只猫。  
菲丽丝不动声色地观察着西里斯，他从来不提要到斯莱特林的公共休息室来，菲丽丝不知道自己能给他别的什么互惠，但他看上去也不想要从她这里得到什么似的。  
西里斯把她送下了楼梯，拍拍她的脑袋，努力装出大人的口吻说道：“早点回去，菲丽丝。”  
“哦，好。”她点点头。她目送他离开，原来以为他会回到格兰芬多的塔楼，但谁知道他转身就又出去玩了，飞快地奔向了禁林的方向。  
她朝他的背影做了个鬼脸，然后迅速地钻进地窖里去了，她有一篇论文明天要交，还没写完呢。

菲丽丝在女贞街又徘徊了一段时间，她几乎可以确定西里斯·布莱克还在这片地方了。还需要再等。他总会出现的。她从小就是比他更有耐心的人，她可不信在阿兹卡班待了十二年能让他有什么长进。  
她最终还是站在空地上翻出了口袋里那个冷冰冰的三明治开始吃，她的胃已经饿得疼了起来，再不吃点什么可能会带来麻烦。出外勤时的晚餐总是很简单，她习惯了这样应付，那种锦衣玉食的生活在现在看来已经是上辈子的事了。  
真的存在过么？小精灵把一盘盘精致的食物送到铺着桌布的长条形餐桌上，细细长长的蜡烛都点亮了，抛光过的银质餐具，香气扑鼻的食物和昂贵的美酒。说毫不怀念是假的，但她一直坚定地相信这世上有更重要的东西等待着她追求。  
她想活得像个能站在阳光下的人，但看看她现在都在做些什么。她咀嚼着三明治，感觉自己的头又开始疼了，无论是巫师的魔药还是麻瓜的止痛片，她都尝试过不止一次，效果时好时坏，她当了太多年的“弓箭”，这让她的精神总是很紧张，说不定等她退休了之后这种病会自己好起来——前提是她能活到那个岁数。  
她随便解决了三明治，又咕嘟咕嘟地喝了小半瓶水，擦了擦嘴，拿出魔杖轻声念了一句咒语，随手在空中划了一个金色的八角星，一个闪着光的红点在三点钟方向闪烁着，渐渐地移出了圈。她盯着那颗红点，判断了一下它可能即将前往的方向，继续追了过去。  
一定要抓到他。她心想。我要从他那里得到一个答案。到底是为什么。为什么背叛我们。


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 05  
他不在女贞街了。  
菲丽丝追着他跑出了整整两个街区，看到一辆驶过的巫师巴士，她瞥了一眼呼啸而过的巴士，上面放着震耳欲聋的音乐。她在周围搜寻了大半个晚上，最后发现自己还是在麻瓜的一个街区打转。他就在附近，但是不愿意现身。  
他到底要做什么？  
这里没有任何和黑魔王有关的迹象。黑魔王在十二年前就消失了，菲丽丝翻过当年所有相关的傲罗任务卷宗，这个地方和当年的所有案件都没有任何关系。  
他到底来这里干什么？  
坐在麻瓜汽车里写近期的调查报告的时候，菲丽丝开始头疼。买车是因为她有很多需要在麻瓜世界里办的案子，有一辆车可以更好的掩人耳目，并且幻影移形不总是那么好用。  
汽车是她上班的第三年买的，二手的银色沃尔沃，说是二手车，其实连发动机都换了不止一次了。离家出走之后她一直过得挺拮据，靠傲罗的工资省吃俭用养活自己当然是足够了，但买一辆好车还是舍不得，当时她被一个麻瓜汽车销售唬住了，以为这辆虽然是二手车，但是性能还算不错，后来车子出问题了，她去修的时候才知道自己被骗了。  
为了报复那个汽车销售员，她在对方自己的汽车上做了一点手脚，让他在诊断不出任何毛病，只好重新换了一台发动机。  
菲丽丝突然感觉一阵头疼，她打开车后盖，拿出一个药箱，准备找找有没有阿司匹林，但只在里面找到一盒退烧药、一些应急处理伤口的双氧水、绷带和半盒帕罗西汀。  
其实她最经常吃的抗抑郁药物是氟西汀，其次才是帕罗西汀，过了整整三年的维持期之后，她开始在医生的指导下减量，渐渐停药。但她还是备了一些，抑郁症的复发率并不低，对现在的自己来说尤其。每过一天，她都觉得自己离抑郁症又近了一步。  
她打开矿泉水喝了两口，徒劳地在车里坐了一会儿，想要压制住自己的头疼，但她决定再出去看看，说不定小天狼星·布莱克就在附近。  
窗外是茫茫的黑夜，她打开车门开始继续巡逻，布莱克是个相当狡猾的逃犯，从他能逃出阿兹卡班就可见一斑。而现在是她大展身手的时候了——让纯血叛徒抓住纯血叛徒，菲丽丝觉得自己在憋一口气，她想要证明纯血叛徒也有能力做对的事，但感觉又不止于此。每一次巡逻她都要花至少三个小时，这飞快地耗费着她的体力，可能她确实不该揽这个活，她做惯了“弓箭”，这一来还有点不适应，但现在没有时间给她“适应”，她必须强撑着体力去做这些。  
问题是在她巡逻回来之后才被发现的。菲丽丝感觉自己要吃一颗帕罗西汀，她打开汽车后盖箱才发现，她的药被人动过了。  
为了保命，菲丽丝能够记清楚自己每一种药的摆法，她能够清楚地回忆出每一盒药的标签对着哪儿，它们摆放的顺序又是什么。虽然摆弄的那个人试图还原它原来的顺序，但菲丽丝还是发现了，有人动过了她的药。  
唯一的嫌疑犯就是小天狼星·布莱克，但他动她的药干什么。菲丽丝把药盒全部拆开，感觉里面没有少任何一颗，可能他只是看了看就给她放回去了。他到底在看什么？难道他需要？但菲丽丝不觉得他会知道这些药都是干什么用的——他在阿兹卡班里关了十二年，总不见得在里面拿了一个麻瓜药学院的博士学位。  
她皱着眉把这些药全部处理掉了，又从后盖箱里翻出一条毛毯，放低座位，她今晚决定就睡在车上。

“你妹妹姓罗齐尔？”詹姆怪叫一声，“这是你家的什么怪习惯？”  
“菲丽丝？她是表妹。”西里斯漫不经心地说道。  
“我还以为你们是亲兄妹呢。”詹姆评价道，“她可比你小时候讨人喜欢多了。”  
“得了吧。”西里斯用胳膊开玩笑似的撞了他一下，莱姆斯在旁边闷头笑了一声。  
“我还真羡慕你，我家里就我一个，”詹姆回敬了他一下，“要是上天给我一个弟弟妹妹就好了。”  
“雷古勒斯那样的你要吗？你把他领回去得了，”西里斯哼了一声，“我早就受不了他了。”  
“别这样，西里斯。”莱姆斯出声道。  
西里斯不说话了，煞有介事地甩甩袖子，转而宣布道。“我决定带菲丽丝去禁林里玩，省得她总在地窖里待着，受到不好的影响。”  
我看你也是不好的影响。莱姆斯心想，转而问。“你带你妹妹去禁林干什么？”  
“当然是去玩咯。”西里斯三步并作两步下楼，“如果你们今晚去厨房里拿宵夜，记得给我留一点儿。”  
菲丽丝被他带去禁林，西里斯总是知道什么地方好玩，他们蹲在草地里找了半天嗅嗅，除了两个瓢虫以外什么都没找到，这有点扫兴，但西里斯告诉菲丽丝，说这地方有两层楼那么高的大蜘蛛，菲丽丝觉得对方在骗她，因为她没看见过。  
“跟你说有就是有。”西里斯强调道。“今天运气不好而已。”  
菲丽丝将信将疑，反正不放到她眼前，她是不会信的。  
“真是拿你没办法，”他指着一棵树，“我爬上去观望观望。”  
“我也要去。”她高声说道。  
西里斯对她的热情很是嫌弃。“你会吗？”  
“……不会，”她说道，“但我可以学。”  
“行吧。”西里斯提了提袖子，自己率先爬了上去，朝她挥挥手。“上来，我看着你。”  
菲丽丝勉强学着他的样子爬了几下，但她在这方面不得要法，总是顺着树干滑下来，最后还是西里斯伸手把她拎了上去，放在树枝上。  
“这里没有大蜘蛛。”菲丽丝四处看看，“这里都没有——”  
“那么下次来一定有。”西里斯感觉无聊，胳膊一撑就稳稳地落到地上，菲丽丝想学他的样，但是又不太敢，就坐在树枝上干看着。  
“你发呆干嘛？下来啊。”西里斯双手叉腰。  
菲丽丝恐惧地咽了咽口水。  
西里斯在下面笑得喘不过气来。“好了好了——”他张开双手，“你跳下来吧，我接住你。”  
菲丽丝犹豫地看了他一眼，西里斯年轻的脸庞非常坚定。  
“你怕什么呢，”他催促道，“我接住你。”  
她最后还是跳了下去，他双手一抬，真的把她就这样接住了，菲丽丝被他举在手里，兴奋地大笑。  
“你看，一点问题也没有。”他骄傲极了，享受着菲丽丝的崇拜和依赖，感觉自己像个被仰望的英雄，并且还打算把这种感觉继续下去。  
“背我回去！”她高声对他提要求，“我要你背回去！”  
“你都十一岁了，”他低声抱怨，但还是朝她弯下腰，“来，上来。”

菲丽丝从梦中惊醒，坐了起来，天还没亮，她是被冷醒的，打开门的时候，两只受到惊吓的布谷鸟扑楞着翅膀飞到了旁边的电线杆上，她拿着洗漱用品去附近的公共厕所将就了一下，就开始了新一天的搜寻工作。看着镜子里自己憔悴的模样不由得更恨西里斯·布莱克，他动了她的药，她感觉自己更加抑郁了。  
这段时间她一直强撑着，搜寻工作毫无进展，金斯莱有了压力，虽然没有完全转嫁到她身上，但也难免旁敲侧击地问她要不要援兵。菲丽丝否决了金斯莱的提议，声称自己可以完全做好——其实连她自己也不确定她能做到什么地步。  
很快，她就追到了霍格莫德，紧接着就是霍格沃茨。卢平在霍格沃茨当黑魔法防御术教授，见到她就朝她点点头。  
“有进展吗？”他客套地问，挥挥魔杖，茶杯里出现了热茶，向菲丽丝缓慢地漂浮过去。  
她摇摇头，接过茶，低声说谢谢。  
“总会有进展的，至少他在附近。”他把手抄进口袋里，走向窗口，又转过身，“你想见见哈利吗？我可以指给你看。”  
菲丽丝隔着玻璃窗见到了年轻的救世主，第一反应是他非常像他的父亲，然后才发现他有一双波特太太的眼睛。  
当年詹姆追莉莉的盛况她也是见识过的，詹姆某天满脸堆笑地问菲丽丝，能不能帮个忙。那时候菲丽丝刚读二年级，还是个小萝卜头，她感觉詹姆是西里斯的朋友，那他就是个值得信赖的人，所以她点点头，答应了。  
在未来的半个小时里，她抱着一束花和一个礼物盒站在胖夫人门口，一动不动地等着伊万斯从图书馆回来。  
这件事的后续是莉莉朝詹姆大发脾气，指责他欺负弱小，仗着自己年龄大就差遣低年级的学生帮自己做事。詹姆的原意当然不是这个，他只是觉得莉莉不搭理自己，所以就找了一个看上去挺好说话的小姑娘想让她帮帮忙，谁知道结果是这样。  
詹姆垂头丧气地去向菲丽丝道歉，他如果不得到菲丽丝原谅的话，伊万斯这辈子都不会和他再说话了。  
西里斯对此哈哈大笑，他每次看到詹姆吃瘪的时候都会笑，让菲丽丝千万别原谅他。  
菲丽丝原来以为伊万斯只是说说而已，但谁知道伊万斯非常较真，第二天居然真的跑到地窖里来找菲丽丝，问她波特有没有来道歉。  
原来他们的孩子都这么大了。菲丽丝不得不承认自己老了。她已经三十岁了，又时常觉得真正的自己停留在二十岁之前，现在移动的只是个空壳。  
一夜之间，霍格沃茨好像所有人都知道她是来调查的傲罗，她怀疑是邓布利多或者卢平告诉学生的。  
“我觉得她看上去一点也不像傲罗。”罗恩坐在长桌边，对着一大盆奶油冻糕大吃特吃。  
“傲罗才不会在脸上刻字，罗恩。”赫敏说道。  
哈利看了看在不远处和卢平说话的菲丽丝，其实他也觉得她不像傲罗。菲丽丝看上去很漂亮，还是弱不禁风的那种漂亮，像纤细的嫩芽，连电影里的美艳女特工都算不上，傲罗不该是这样的。哈利感觉自己没有被说服，但这事情和他又没什么关系，没人规定傲罗不能长成这样。  
天气一天比一天寒冷，摄魂怪到处乱窜，在霍格沃茨以外的地方搜寻布莱克的踪迹，校园全交给菲丽丝，她觉得自己可能还没找到布莱克就会先变疯，和自己家里的其他成员一样，这份工作太不利于她的心理健康了，虽然她原本就没有多健康。

菲丽丝的哥哥埃文还是知道了，她整天和西里斯·布莱克一起玩，并且警告了她不止一次。“你看看他是什么样的人，”他皱着眉，责怪她一点也不明辨是非，“看看沃尔布加姨妈是怎么对待他的。我打赌他早晚被家里扫地出门。”  
“啊？”菲丽丝装出一副很害怕的样子，“我不想被赶出家门。”  
求求你快点把我赶走吧。她在心底里肆无忌惮地尖叫。  
埃文看见菲丽丝害怕的模样，感到非常满意。“那你就应该和我，或者其他斯莱特林待在一起，对吧？”  
菲丽丝点点头，对于阳奉阴违这一件事，她已经非常熟练了。  
“行吧。”埃文摸了摸她的脑袋，“我们待会儿一起去看魁地奇比赛，怎么样。”  
“可是我想回去补作业。”菲丽丝低着头。“我还差一篇药草学论文没有写。”  
埃文没料到她还有这茬，只能放她走，其实菲丽丝压根没有药草学论文，她瞎说的，因为她不想和埃文待在一起，他无聊透了。

菲丽丝努力不让那些回忆困扰着自己，如果说自己还能怎么恢复正常，那就是把这一切都划为工作。这一切都是任务，她只需要执行就可以了。虽然说异化是可悲的，但是有时候只有抽离了感情，菲丽丝才觉得自己能够活下去。  
她在禁林里走着，飞快地寻找着西里斯·布莱克的身影，说实话她并不觉得自己有胜算。她每一次去禁林都是他带着去的，菲丽丝敢保证，这里的一草一木他都比自己熟悉得多，如果他们真的狭路相逢，他肯定还是有概率成功逃脱的。  
如果要决斗的话——  
万一真的被他杀了，好像死在这里也没什么。菲丽丝自暴自弃地想。至少她于公于私都尽力了，而且这是一个充满快乐回忆的地方，她能回忆起这里每一棵树和他们有关的故事，他爬过哪一棵，他们在哪一棵下面捡到过松果，在哪一棵树上用家用小精灵给的坚果仁喂过松鼠。  
如果人生可以停在这里，不失为一件幸事。霍格沃茨是个充满幸福的地方，如果真的死在这里，她可能会成为另一个常驻在霍格沃茨的幽灵。  
菲丽丝努力把不相干的杂事从自己的脑海里挤出去，摄魂怪就在不远处，它正停留在一棵树的枝干上，黑色的兜帽下伸展着枯枝一般的手，菲丽丝深呼吸，尽力保持着清醒，拿出魔杖继续向前走去。  
只有一个摄魂怪，她还可以应付。万一出现三四个的话，她就要召唤守护神了。  
她又向前走了一阵，似乎听见了脚步声，她屏着呼吸听着，循着脚步声继续向前，对漂浮在空中的摄魂怪熟视无睹，眼前有一个，前面那块石头背后还有一个。  
两个。也还好。  
她又听见了脚步声，这回她可以确定是西里斯·布莱克了。她紧紧地捏着魔杖，刚要转身的时候，就发现一阵耀眼的银光。  
菲丽丝愣了愣，她当然知道那是什么。  
一只浑身闪着银光的大狗扑了过来，在她面前用力一蹦，飞过了她的头顶，矫健而利落的身影径直冲向了前方，那些匍匐在她身边的摄魂怪全部灰飞烟灭。紧接着，那头闪着银光的大狗回过头，像是恋恋不舍地看了她一眼，紧接着又飞快地钻入树林里，化作一阵闪着白光的风，消失了。  
“你知道我在到处找你，”菲丽丝对着空气轻声说道，“那你就出来，让我见见你，西里斯，我已经十二年没有见过你了。”  
禁林里空荡荡的，只有呼呼的风声抽打着落叶，没有人回答她。  
“求求你，西里斯，出来见我一面。”她继续说道，用一种她几乎可以肯定他会心软的语气——如果他还是他的话。  
但他还是没有出来。  
“我想见你，西里斯。”她继续对着空气说道，已经分不清楚这到底是个甜言蜜语的圈套还是真心实意的投降，可能都有，“你不要我了吗？”  
树林里还是什么声音都没有，就好像刚刚他的守护神是她出现的幻觉一样。  
“我明白了，你确实不要我了。”她喃喃自语道，继续向着禁林深处走去，“但我还是会找到你的。”


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 06  
事情真正变得难以忍受是在她二年级升三年级的时候，菲丽丝来了例假，开始青春期发育，她长高了不少，开始有同年级的男孩问她要不要一起出去，她当然没有答应。埃文突然变得很关心她，给她买了很多漂亮的衣服和鞋子，大家似乎都觉得这是哥哥对妹妹的疼爱，至少没人提出过异议，看上去也没什么好提异议的。  
真正奇怪的事就是在这时候发生的。那天在放暑假，她在家里，坐在客厅里的沙发上，打算花一点时间好好读这本黑魔法防御术的著作，埃文就坐在她旁边。  
“怎么了，埃文？”她问道，把书合上。  
“没什么。”他端正地坐着。“你在看书么？继续看吧。”  
菲丽丝打开书，想着自己过一会儿就该找个什么理由离开，而就在这时候，埃文碰了一下她的腿。  
菲丽丝愣了愣，随后才发现是真的，埃文的手就停留在她的大腿上，她尖叫了一声，飞快地逃走了。  
当天晚上，她对父亲说自己想念沃尔布加姨妈，想要去格里莫广场12号住一段时间，父亲没办法拒绝她——他不希望显得自己小鸡肚肠，看女儿一脸殷切的模样只好答应了，菲丽丝第二天就收拾着东西离开了。  
沃尔布加当然不能不欢迎菲丽丝来格里莫广场12号，她是自己妹妹的女儿，是半个布莱克，她说什么也要稍微照拂一下，并且菲丽丝确实不烦心，吃饭的时候多一套餐具的事情罢了。  
沃尔布加刚走，菲丽丝就去敲西里斯的房门，西里斯不耐烦地开门，以为是克利切又要进来，以收拾东西的名义把他的麻瓜珍藏丢出去，没想到是菲丽丝来了。  
“你怎么来了？”他问道。  
“我想来。”她回答了也和没回答差不多。  
西里斯只好让她进来，坐在他房间的红色沙发上。  
“你把这里布置得和格兰芬多公共休息室一模一样。”她评价道。  
“那是。”西里斯非常得意。  
她趴在他背上，让他在屋子里背着她走了一圈，西里斯感觉她莫名其妙，但还是照做了。  
她搂着他的蓬勃而略显单薄的肩背，在心底叹了一口气，脱口而出。“你要是我哥哥就好了。”  
西里斯愣了愣，心里划过一丝异样的感觉，但他说不清楚那种感觉是什么，只是感觉烦躁、不安又紧张，还有点伤心。  
“我也希望自己是，”他想要忽略内心复杂的感受，故意装作特别不耐烦地让她下来，“提醒你一下，菲丽丝，你已经十三岁了，以后别玩这种幼稚的游戏了。”  
说得好像他自己不幼稚似的。  
菲丽丝点了点头，从他背上爬了下来，站在他面前定定地看着他，他们打量着彼此的脸，像是以前没见过对方似的。他们的头发都是黑色的，他带一点卷，她的是直的，他们的眼睛都是灰色的，他的深一些，她的浅一些，他们都有深邃的五官和漂亮的额头，他的硬朗一些，她的柔和一些。两个人气质迥异，但轮廓怎么看都是挺像的，手拉着手出去都不会被当成情人，别人只会说，“看这对兄妹，生得多像啊，都很好看”。  
有没有可能，有一个地方，那里的人都非常喜欢和自己很像的人。菲丽丝的脑海里突然出现了这样一个奇怪的问题，某种怪异的滚烫的心事又浮现上来，她不安地移开视线，含糊地说了一句什么，逃一般地出去了。  
其实西里斯大部分时候都是不出房门的，无论他是不是在关禁闭，菲丽丝在格里莫广场12号时常感到落寞，雷古勒斯有时候会陪她稍微说说话。如果说西里斯让菲丽丝感觉到模糊的跨越礼教的爱意，那么雷古勒斯就是那个参照物，她和雷古勒斯一直都是很寻常的表亲关系。  
“西里斯还是不出来？”雷古勒斯坐在书房里，面前摆着一盘下到一半的巫师棋，“缩在他的龟壳里。”  
雷古勒斯总是这么评价西里斯的房间，“他的龟壳”，菲丽丝打心眼里觉得这个说法有点刻薄，但没有提出过异议。  
“没有。”菲丽丝老老实实地回答道，坐在他对面。  
“该你走了。”他努了努下巴。  
菲丽丝对巫师棋没什么兴致，看了一眼棋盘。“将军到B9，我感觉你要赢了。”  
雷古勒斯显然也知道胜利距离自己近在咫尺，但他只是微笑了一下。“我可不能掉以轻心，你是个很难打败的对手。”  
菲丽丝不说话，看着被抛光过的棋盘。  
“阿泽利娅阿姨最近怎么样？”雷古勒斯问。  
“老样子，谢谢关心。”  
菲丽丝上一次去阁楼里看母亲是半个月前了，她无可避免地和母亲生疏起来，母亲永远记着的是小时候的那个菲丽丝，只要唱一支歌、玩一会儿游戏就能笑逐颜开。而现在的菲丽丝面临着太多烦恼，埃文的异常，家庭的压抑，还有她自己青春期身体和心理上的变化，这让菲丽丝满腹心事。但她又没办法把它们告诉母亲，每次去看母亲还要陪伴她玩很多小时候的幼稚游戏，而她真的有点厌倦了，还不能表露出来。  
“你长得很像阿泽利娅阿姨，”雷古勒斯忍不住说道，“妈妈是这么说的。”  
他没有说的后半句是，沃尔布加感觉菲丽丝也是个没用的孬种，像一只没了窝的老鼠似的每天往她家里逃。  
菲丽丝莞尔。“每个人都这么说。”  
“西里斯最近怎么样？”雷古勒斯问道，自嘲地笑笑，“你看，我要这样才能知道他的消息，尽管他就住在我隔壁的房间。”  
“看不出什么不好的。”  
“他已经快一年没和我说话了。”雷古勒斯耸耸肩，感觉终于来了一个可以听他倾诉家庭难题的人了，“上次我在他面前维护了一下母亲，跟他说偶尔听听妈妈的话没什么丢脸的。”  
而这显然不是丢脸不丢脸的问题。  
菲丽丝挑了挑眉。“然后呢？”  
“他说我和母亲是一伙的，”雷古勒斯的语气里表现出不满，“’一伙的’，真不知道他是怎么想出这种措辞，我们是一家人。”  
菲丽丝继续听着，一声不吭。  
“他总是很愿意听你说话，”雷古勒斯露出一丝丝落败，“如果他有什么异样，至少告诉我，好吗？我保证不告诉妈妈，但他不能整天把自己缩在龟壳里。”  
菲丽丝点点头。“好。”  
虽然她觉得自己一个字也不会透露给雷古勒斯，如果真要站队，她始终站在西里斯这边，而泄密是背叛的表现。  
但真正令她忧虑的事情还是来了，西里斯和她有那么一点疏远了。她没想明白是为什么，可能是觉得自己太幼稚了？菲丽丝也不明白自己哪里让他不满意，西里斯也没有提出来，这不像是他一贯的直率脾气。  
菲丽丝惴惴不安地在格里莫广场12号待了整个夏天，然后直接从这里出发去霍格沃茨，想尽一切办法减少和埃文的见面，而西里斯也没有和她多说什么话。  
其实不怪西里斯一反常态，而是他和她疏远的原因实在是难以启齿——他不敢相信自己会对表妹产生欲望。为了掩饰自己内心的龌龊，他在墙上贴了四五张麻瓜比基尼女郎的海报，这很显然触怒了沃尔布加，但西里斯觉得这也比承认自己内心的想法要光彩得多。  
他青春期评判自己一切行为的标尺是詹姆，他羡慕詹姆拥有的一切，从心底里把詹姆当成兄弟手足，认为詹姆做的一切都是对的。而詹姆喜欢的是一个麻瓜种女孩，虽然西里斯觉得伊万斯很烦人，根本没什么好喜欢的，但是那是詹姆看上的女孩，西里斯不能改变詹姆的品味。更重要的是，詹姆可没看上自己的表妹，大家都觉得近亲结合是一种病态。  
西里斯觉得只有布莱克才会有这种行为倾向，他痛恨自己是布莱克，他自己也是近亲结合的产物，这种偏好像是写在了他的基因里，洗也洗不掉。在他看来，对自己的血亲产生爱慕这件事本身就是畸形的，而菲丽丝对此还一无所知——谢天谢地，她就该永远一无所知。  
直到去霍格沃茨之后，西里斯才好好地和菲丽丝说了一次话，告诉她，他决定离家出走。  
“什么时候？”菲丽丝其实没那么惊讶，在她的观念里，西里斯总该走的。  
“今年。”他宣布道。  
菲丽丝想说“那我和你一起走”，但她又意识到这似乎不妥，西里斯连自己都照顾不好，不可能有办法顾着她，干脆保持沉默了。  
“等我安顿好，”西里斯紧接着又说道，“我会把你接出来。”  
“真的假的？”她喜出望外。  
“真的。当然。”他郑重其事地摸了摸自己的心脏，“我发誓。”  
菲丽丝感到由衷的高兴，至少她可以从此不再为埃文的事情而感到担心了，她早晚会和自己原来的家庭划清界限。  
一年之后，西里斯离家出走，沃尔布加愤怒至极，把西里斯从家族挂毯上除了名，大声咒骂着这个不成器的儿子。菲丽丝很惊恐，那个暑假她一直呆在格里莫广场12号，生怕哪天沃尔布加要自己儿子的性命，但沃尔布加始终没有做到这一步。奥莱恩也很伤心，他说他以西里斯为耻，菲丽丝听了也就一个耳朵进一个耳朵出，假装自己对西里斯的计划一无所知。雷古勒斯没有对西里斯的离开发表过任何评价，但他看着菲丽丝的眼神让她始终有一种直觉：他猜到了自己知道些什么。  
但菲丽丝始终没有和雷古勒斯谈过这个话题，和西里斯有关的一切都成了这个家里的禁词，惹怒沃尔布加对自己没有任何好处。  
自从离家出走之后，西里斯来的每一封信都写着摆脱布莱克家族的生活是多么美妙，他在詹姆家暂住，波特夫妇对他非常关爱，简直就像另一个亲儿子一样，他们整天不是到处玩乐就是在互相说笑话，波特太太的手艺很棒，他每天都能吃到自己喜欢的食物。在波特家的生活让西里斯感到非常温暖，觉得他们才是他的家人。  
菲丽丝读完西里斯的信就把它们扔进壁炉里烧掉，她时常感觉埃文在通过家用小精灵监视自己的一举一动，这让她感到毛骨悚然，干脆把所有可疑的东西全部销毁。  
她爬上阁楼探望母亲，母亲照例坐在阁楼里唯一的一张扶手椅上，一见到菲丽丝就紧紧地抱住了她。  
“我的菲丽丝，”母亲温柔地吻了吻她的头发，“我的女儿，你还好吗？我不能让任何人伤害你，不能，不能……”  
“我很好，妈妈。”菲丽丝把脸贴在母亲的怀里，蜷缩得像一只脆弱的雏鸟，“没有人能伤害我。”  
“无论是爸爸还是哥哥，他们都不能伤害你，再也不能……”母亲的话语如同梦呓，“他们不能伤害你……”  
“妈妈。”  
“怎么了，亲爱的？”  
“如果我哪天走了，你怎么办？”  
“妈妈永远不会和你分开，”母亲把她抱得更紧，“无论你走到哪里，我都会陪伴在你的身边。”  
菲丽丝知道这是不可能的，但还是回抱了母亲，把温热的眼泪藏在了眼眶里。  
毕业前一年，英国巫师世界正式开战了，到处人心惶惶，埃文成为了食死徒，紧接着是雷古勒斯。菲丽丝在学校里待着都时常感到惊恐，六年级升七年级的那个暑假，她被邀请去了格里莫广场12号，因为沃尔布加生病了，变得需要人陪伴。  
雷古勒斯站在楼梯口，显然是在等她。他看上去很反常，脸色苍白，眼睛里布满血丝，以至于菲丽丝都吓了一跳。  
“你怎么了，雷古勒斯？”她问道。  
对方摇摇头。“妈妈的身体不好，”他像是在解释自己的憔悴，又不是，“这一切先交给你了。”  
“你要去哪里？”她问道。  
对方依旧摇头，转而又问。“你知道西里斯在哪里吗？”  
其实菲丽丝是知道的，但她还是否认了，因为雷古勒斯是个食死徒，她在心底里对他抱有戒备。“抱歉，我不知道。”  
其实雷古勒斯也知道对方是在说谎，但这时候拆穿她也显得没有意义了。  
“你知道么，有时候我很羡慕你，菲丽丝，”雷古勒斯叹了一口气，自嘲地笑笑，“有时候我真的觉得你才是他的家人。”  
这是雷古勒斯对菲丽丝说的最后一句话，第二天一大早，他就失踪了，沃尔布加一病不起，没过多久就跟着去世了，再过了不到两个月，奥莱恩也因为痛失爱子与爱妻而猝然长逝，格里莫广场12号失去了它所有的主人，从此成为一栋空宅。  
西里斯去找过一段时间的雷古勒斯，无果，菲丽丝始终后悔自己当晚没有和雷古勒斯说更多的话，但命运一如既往地没有给她任何补偿的机会。  
毕业那年，西里斯终于来信，让她准备好离家出走，他终于安顿好了自己的生活，要来把她带走了。埃文和父亲整天忙着食死徒的活动，没有空来管她，这确实是个很好的时机，菲丽丝悄悄地准备了半个月的行李，在加密信件里跟西里斯商量好，他们什么时候在哪个车站会和，他会在半夜带着她乘麻瓜的火车离开。  
菲丽丝上了楼，她决定最后再见一见母亲。这可能是她们有生之年的最后一次见面了，她的一生经历了太多生离死别，这不是第一次，也不会是最后一次。但菲丽丝始终无法忘怀那个她刚刚满十七岁的晚上，她踏上陡峭的阁楼，打开门，母亲一开始正端庄地坐在扶手椅上，见她来了就惊喜地站起来。  
“菲丽丝，你是来找妈妈玩的吗？这么晚了居然还不睡觉，太不听话了——”母亲凑了过来，朝她眨眨眼，“但是妈妈觉得偶尔一次没关系。”  
这么多年了，母亲像是没有老过一样，除了有些憔悴以外，几乎没什么改变。  
“妈妈，”菲丽丝感觉自己的眼泪已经蓄满了眼眶，“我来找你玩。”  
“玩什么呢？”母亲抱着她，“捉迷藏怎么样？你最喜欢的就是捉迷藏。”  
“嗯。”她偷偷背过身擦眼泪。  
母亲丝毫没有察觉菲丽丝的异样，高兴极了。“那我数到一百哦。”  
菲丽丝从背后抱着母亲，只感觉自己的眼泪一滴滴往下掉。她知道这是人生最后一次了，以后她再也没有家了。  
“你怎么哭了？”母亲回过身，睁大了眼睛端详着菲丽丝，伸出手擦拭着她的脸颊，“别哭了，亲爱的，我的菲丽丝是世界上最漂亮的小姑娘……”  
“妈妈，我想你。”她吸了吸鼻子，用尽全身力气忍住了抽噎。  
“我也想你，我的女儿啊……妈妈最舍不得的就是菲丽丝。”母亲温柔地吻了吻她的额头。  
菲丽丝的眼泪还是落了下来。  
“我们玩游戏吧，玩游戏就能开心了。菲丽丝，快去把自己藏起来，”母亲低声催促道，用手重新盖住了自己的眼睛，“我数到一百，从现在开始。一，二，三，四，五……”  
时间要到了，要赶不上火车了，像是有一股力量推着菲丽丝，她该走了，她真的该走了，总有离别的时刻。  
“妈妈，我爱你。我是爱你的，妈妈，妈妈——”菲丽丝哭得泣不成声，松开还在捂着眼睛数数的母亲，转身飞快地离开。  
漆黑的夜路上，菲丽丝一边逃一边哭，眼泪打湿了她的脸颊，让她看不清前方的路，她突然想起来，母亲把幼年的她一次次抱上马车，母女俩蹑手蹑脚地前往格里莫广场十二号，哪怕和父亲怄气离家出走，母亲都要把自己带在身边。  
从离别的那一天开始，每当菲丽丝想念母亲的时候，她都会忍不住流泪，以后她再也没有家人了。


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 07  
西里斯根本不知道为什么菲丽丝在来的路上哭得泪流满面，他以为是她逃出来的时候被发现了，但菲丽丝跟他摇摇头，什么都没说。  
他们俩踏着点上了火车，西里斯拿着她的行李，随手塞进了行李架上，半夜的火车空空荡荡，他们是车厢里唯一的两位乘客。  
“到底怎么了？”他坐在她旁边。  
菲丽丝吸了吸鼻子，还是哭了。“以后我没有妈妈了。”  
西里斯怔了怔。他离家出走的时候可没有想过这么多。他当时只觉得自己终于解脱了，了无牵挂地跑出家门，还巴不得早点离开。  
“别难过了，菲丽丝，”他摸了摸她的脑袋，“阿泽利娅阿姨是爱你的，她会理解你的。”  
菲丽丝哭得更凶了，她知道母亲不会理解自己，无论她有没有疯，这世上没有一个母亲会理解自己的女儿离家出走的。西里斯根本没见过这种架势，帮她擦眼泪的时候连一句完整的安慰的话都说不出，只好反复地重复“你别伤心了”，根本没用。  
火车拉响了汽笛，驶入漫无边际的黑夜之中，过了一会儿，列车员来检票，看见满脸泪水的女孩和手忙脚乱的男孩，以为他们是一对在闹脾气的小情侣。  
“好好哄你的姑娘吧，”列车员往西里斯手里的车票上打了孔，还顺便帮他们关上了车厢的门，“难得出来玩，总不见得哭着去咯。”  
菲丽丝独自伤心了一会儿，靠着西里斯睡着了，醒来的时候，她感觉自己脸上的泪痕都干了，脸颊有些发紧，她动了动身体，发现西里斯正在侧着头，长久而关切地看着她。  
她盯着他深灰色的眼睛，试图捕捉里面的情绪，那一瞬间她突然明白了，他是爱她的。只有爱人之间才会有这样的眼神，仿佛把自己所有的光和热都捧在了她的面前当做献礼，这让她忘记了孤独，心甘情愿地跟他走，也正是因为这一刻，菲丽丝在以后的十来年里都在怀念着这双眼睛。  
列车驶过一段漆黑的隧道，一点灯光也没有，他们依旧维持着这样四目相对，没有动，但是什么也看不见了。  
突然之间，她感受到他用一只手搂住了她，另一只手摸到了她的后脑勺，大拇指缓慢地拂过了她的头发，她心领神会地把脸凑了过去，感受到他的嘴唇随之贴了上来。  
车厢里一片漆黑，他们什么也看不见，别人也看不见他们，只有触觉是灵敏的，他们就这样在黑暗里交换了彼此人生里的第一个吻，就像两只好奇的小动物一样，生涩而急切地品尝着彼此，在没有光的殿堂里相依相偎，好像永远也不会和彼此分开。  
列车在这时候到站了，车厢里的灯一下子“啪”得全亮了，西里斯松开了菲丽丝，两个人的脸上都有点尴尬。  
“走吧。”他率先站了起来，把行李架上的行李拿在手里，另一只手抓着她，仿佛她会在这空无一人的深夜车站里被挤走一样。  
他租的地方是一间公寓，距离凤凰社的指挥部不远，勉强能住两个人，西里斯睡在客厅里的沙发床上，把卧室留给菲丽丝，这让她感到很不好意思，但西里斯说他觉得这个没什么关系，在这些事情方面他一贯很无所谓。  
西里斯公寓里的一切都像是一场混乱，靠垫上有一只丑丑的狗爪印，不知道是怎么粘上去的，餐桌上永远摆着两个脏兮兮的空盘，巫师袍和皮夹克在沙发背上共存，菲丽丝来了之后就帮他开始整理东西，努力把公寓变得像“人能住的地方”。菲丽丝知道他在忙着凤凰社的活动，她还在偷偷地期待着什么时候自己也能加入凤凰社，但西里斯没有开口，她也不好主动提出，只能学着帮忙做些别的事：沙发上的靠垫被她用魔咒洗干净了，盘子也是，她把它们全部洗干净收进了房东那个勉强能用的碗柜里，衣服也都整整齐齐地摆进了衣柜里。  
他们都没有提起那天晚上无端而来的亲吻，仿佛那是一场意外，而菲丽丝整天整天地揣测西里斯的内心活动，最后得出的结论是他似乎真的全身心都投入了凤凰社，没有想过他们之间到底是什么关系。  
还能是什么关系。他们就是表兄妹。但无可否认的是，菲丽丝非常依赖他，每天晚上一定要等他回来，有几次他被食死徒缠住的时候她甚至直接在沙发上坐到天亮，周围有的麻瓜邻居觉得他们是小情侣，偶尔在门口碰见了想和她聊聊天，她都会紧张得胃肠打结，稍微礼貌地应付一两句就找个借口离开。  
西里斯穿着工字背心和长裤，在厨房里忙活了半天端出了两盘勉强可以吃的早餐，不像以前在家里，他们都开始变得随意起来，吃饭的时候经常拿着盘子站着吃，反正也没有人会阻拦他们。  
“你脖子上的那个是什么？”他问道。  
菲丽丝摸了摸自己脖子上的杜鹃花项链。“妈妈给我的。”  
西里斯挑了挑眉，表示自己知道了。“它很漂亮。”  
“嗯。”菲丽丝发了一会儿呆，感受到西里斯把自己的头发别到了耳朵后面。  
“来，吃一口。”他深深地看了她一眼，把自己盘子里没动过的鸡蛋割下了一块，递到她嘴边。  
她看了他一眼。“这是你的，我自己有一份。”  
他没有收手。“让你吃你就吃，怎么废话那么多。”  
菲丽丝没有继续坚持，张开嘴，咀嚼几下，把煎鸡蛋咽进了肚子里。  
“你还在难过吗？”他问道，靠在厨房的案台上，又看了她一眼。  
“我不难过了。”菲丽丝撒了谎，一如既往地没有被识破。  
西里斯放下心来，开始大口地吃盘子里的鸡蛋、烤番茄和香肠，舒舒服服地解决了一盘子早饭，放下盘子，毛糙地抹了一把她的发心。  
“你什么时候愿意进凤凰社？”他擦了擦嘴，“邓布利多说既然你满十七岁了，就可以来。”  
“我随时都愿意。”菲丽丝连忙说道。“要我做什么都可以。”  
西里斯骄傲地笑出了声。“当然会让你帮忙做事的，”他走到客厅里找到那件还能穿的巫师袍，“等我回来通知你具体时间。”  
不久之后，她真的就在凤凰社里帮忙了，做一些不涉及核心的工作，比如破译破译密码，或者帮忙值班之类的。凤凰社里几乎没有菲丽丝的朋友，她只和西里斯的朋友们偶尔说说话，但大部分时候都一个人闷头干活。可能她和西里斯确实不是同样的性格，西里斯看上去就朋友很多的样子，大家都很喜欢他。  
“来，我们介绍一下，”詹姆总是很活跃，想要帮她融入新环境，“这是西里斯的妹妹！”  
其实这个说法已经很久没有人提过了，大概只有詹姆还记得。菲丽丝听见了他的说法，整个人都缩了缩，像被针扎了一下。  
“对，”西里斯也有点尴尬，硬着头皮说道，“是我妹妹，菲丽丝。”  
她在凤凰社一直顶着这个头衔，这让她和西里斯的关系短暂地又有点冷淡下来，它无时无刻不提醒着他们，这种关系是禁忌的，是背德的。如果他们是“正常人”，他们应该在脱离不正常的家族之后各自找到爱人，而不是和表亲继续纠缠不清，他们这样就和那些他们想要摆脱的人没有区别。  
而人无法控制住自己的心。这是人身上最恶毒的地方，也是最美好的地方。无论是以兄妹还是以情人的名义，他们都在悄无声息地模糊地相爱着。  
每一次西里斯出外勤受伤的时候，都是菲丽丝帮忙包扎的，她有时候会偷偷伤心，在他看不见的时候抹眼泪，但他还是都发现了，笨拙地用语言宽慰她，最后还是用长久的拥抱来让她平复心情。  
菲丽丝非常迷恋西里斯的怀抱，她几乎怀疑这是某种精神疾病，只有这般的肌肤相亲才能让她感到安全。  
“你听过毛心脏的故事吗？”菲丽丝问他。  
“什么？”西里斯并不喜欢故事书，哪怕听过这个故事，怕是也忘了。  
“从前有一个魔法师英俊潇洒，很有钱。但是他性格孤傲，当他身边的朋友都坠入爱河时，他却对此不屑，觉得他的朋友都被爱情变的愚蠢了。于是他发誓他要一辈子单身。并且为了让他自己不被别人所打动，他用黑魔法把自己的心放在了他的城堡的地窖里，用大盒子锁着。”  
“就这样锁着？”西里斯扑哧一声笑了，他明白了这是一个不能当真的寓言故事。  
菲丽丝继续一脸认真地说着。“就这样很多年过去了，他变的越来越冷酷，连他的父母去世，都没有令他心痛，他整天过着富足的生活，觉得很满足。有一天，他无意中听到了他的仆人在嘲笑他没有妻子，即便有再多的钱，再高的地位，也不会有人喜欢他。于是他很生气，决定找个倾国倾城，并且十分有钱的女人做妻子。凑巧的是，第二天他便遇到了这样的女子。他开始疯狂的追求这个女孩，而这个女孩虽然被他的外表和财富吸引，但是第六感告诉她这个男孩好像内心很阴暗，很冷漠。于是在一次舞会上，这个女孩对男孩说，你让我看看你的心吧，如果你的心是光滑鲜亮的，我就答应嫁给你。男孩便带着女孩到了地窖，当男孩打开盒子后，女孩便失声尖叫。”  
“为什么？他的心脏被偷了吗？”西里斯问。  
菲丽丝摆摆手。“因为男孩的那颗心由于长期在冰冷的地窖，听不到动人的音乐，感受不到亲人的关爱，得不到爱人的爱抚，已经变的皱缩，上面覆盖着长长的黑毛。女孩很伤心，恳求男孩把心脏重新放回身体里，于是男孩照做了。这时女孩深情地说，我要让你这颗心重新感受到关爱，于是女孩紧紧抱住了男孩。但是男孩的这颗心脏已经完全变得凶狠，残暴，阴暗。这颗心脏拥有了比男孩更加强大的力量，它支配控制着男孩的身体，让男孩失去了理智。当男孩听到了女孩温暖的心跳声，感受到了女孩光滑细腻的肌肤时，男孩做出了疯狂的举动，他用匕首刺穿了女孩的胸膛，挖出了女孩的鲜红光滑的心脏，并要用魔法换掉自己长毛的心脏，但是他受心脏的控制，怎么也做不到。最后他用刀把自己的胸膛剖开，挖出了自己的心脏，随后便死去了。”  
西里斯皱了皱眉，拍拍她的脊背。“真是个悲伤的故事。”  
“嗯。”菲丽丝点点头，收紧了怀抱。  
“我的心脏永远不会变成那副鬼样子。”西里斯吊儿郎当地说道，“永远不会。”  
菲丽丝笑了笑。“我也不。”

二十三岁那年，菲丽丝正式成为了傲罗，她的第一个任务就是派驻到巴黎，在那里完成了一次不见得光的暗杀。她被塞进一个脏兮兮的地下教室里突击了三个月的法语，然后就被送到了巴黎的一间小阁楼里，桌边是她的新身份，爱丽丝·格雷森，一位暂时住在法国的英国大学生。她只知道自己的目标是一位魔法部长的亲信，出于保密需求，菲丽丝不知道那个暗杀对象更多的信息，她只需要替傲罗办公室出面解决这个麻烦。  
她用新身份在大学里“旁听”了一个月不到的时间，摸清楚了附近的地形，其实菲丽丝还不确定自己可以做这个，她每天至少花两个小时思考着辞职的可能性，但最后还是没有走到这一步。那时候她还很天真，以为这个刺杀任务只是用来验证自己的忠诚。  
她的暗杀目标是个相当谨慎的人，为了逃过巫师的法眼刻意藏在麻瓜社区里，每天早上大约8点从高级麻瓜公寓里出发，坐在一辆加了防弹玻璃的汽车里前往大使馆，然后再通过秘密通道前往法国魔法部，晚上7点左右再回家，如果遇到双休日，他都会躲在家里，只让女佣出去采购他的生活必需品。  
因为没有办法找到合适的狙击地点，菲丽丝只能暂时换一种方法，她每天花十分钟和附近花店里的伙计聊天，那是个非常健谈的普罗旺斯人，三十多岁，菲丽丝稍微努力了一下，展露出自己对于园艺高手的崇拜和兴趣，那个普罗旺斯男人就得意忘形起来，想要拿到“爱丽丝”的电话号码。菲丽丝装出羞怯的样子推托着，不经意地问起对方有没有固定的客人。那个花店的伙计说当然有，然后指了指对面的那栋高级公寓，报了一个她熟悉的姓氏。  
“他买什么花？”她装作好奇地问，“那些富人也会买康乃馨吗？”  
“当然不啦。”那个伙计指了指花店里的货架，“他的女佣总是定期来买最好的毛茛和月季，都是粉色的。”  
这给了菲丽丝一次机会，她先是摸清楚了那个来定期买毛茛和月季的女佣到底是谁，然后假装自己是个在实习发问卷的大学生，想要拉着她让她帮自己做一份调研问卷，在对方填写问卷的时候偷偷地捡走了对方的一根头发，并且打晕了她，把她藏在了自己的屋子里。  
复方汤剂是事先就准备好的，她把头发放进去，一口气全喝了，乔装打扮成了那个女佣的样子，带着一束毛茛和一束月季回去，并且用在女佣口袋里找到的钥匙开了门。  
她的暗杀目标正在沙发上坐着，大声地用法语抱怨着为什么女佣回来的这么慢，催促她给自己倒一杯茶。  
菲丽丝把准备好的药剂混入茶水里，那个可怜的暗杀目标端起茶杯饮了一口，没有注意到自己的女佣已经变了个模样。她在毒发之后迅速地摸了摸对方的脉搏，从自己的包里抽出一张她早就打印好的遗书，压在了他的茶几上，然后飞快地从后门离开。这时候那个可怜的女佣大概已经醒了，遗忘咒会让她想不起一切和菲丽丝有关的事，她只需要在十分钟之后打开门看见尸体并且尖叫着报警就可以了。  
当天晚上菲丽丝就回到了英国，金斯莱对她的表现感到很复杂，他当然为她的效率而满意，但是又难免有些忌惮她，毕竟这不是一般的任务。回去之后，菲丽丝坐在办公桌上写了两天的任务报告，没有再留意任何和这个目标有关的新闻，纯粹是害怕。那时候除了她以外所有的傲罗都在庆祝，他们刚刚攻破了一场黑巫师贩卖药品的案子，菲丽丝什么也不知道，她怀疑在他们心里，自己和那个黑巫师没什么差别。  
因为恐惧，也因为负罪感，菲丽丝开始出现睡眠问题，一闭上眼就想到任务目标缓缓倒下的身影和泛着清白的脸色，为了不影响到日常生活，她去圣芒戈开了一些助眠的魔药，但不敢多吃，那时候她还很爱惜自己的身体，害怕药物神秘而复杂的副作用。  
那些辗转反侧的夜里，她想起了那个她告诉西里斯的故事，突然感到惊恐，她感觉自己的心脏已经分离了出去，藏在一个匣子里，而更可怕的是，她找不到这个匣子在哪儿。  
不过他的心脏也早就被关起来了。菲丽丝心想。在他决定出卖詹姆和莉莉的时候。


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 08  
那一两年似乎是菲丽丝人生里最快乐的一段时间，她每天都能和喜欢的人待在一起，虽然总是担惊受怕，但每一次西里斯都回到了她的身边，他们始终是在一起的。有信仰是能让人快乐的，菲丽丝终于明白为什么会有人愿意以身殉道，在西里斯的影响之下，连她也变得勇敢起来，愿意付出，愿意牺牲。如果当时的菲丽丝被告知西里斯会在不久之后背叛他们，她怕是一个字也不会信。  
“以后不准把衣服乱丢。”西里斯用命令的语气说道，但菲丽丝是不会怕的。  
“我！没！有！乱！丢！”  
“得了吧。”他哼了一声，把她的内衣从沙发上甩了过去。很可能是她之前洗衣服的时候忘记拿的。  
“才不是我乱丢的。”她辩解道。  
“我才不信。”他朝她做了个鬼脸。  
“你怎么可以不相信？”她挑了挑眉，“那么你以后也不准不穿上衣在家里走来走去，有碍观瞻。”  
“不穿上衣怎么了？”他看了看自己光溜溜的上半身，“男人不穿上衣有错吗？”  
菲丽丝“哼”了一声，感觉他不可理喻，抄起一个抱枕丢了过去，被西里斯丢了回来，他们开始用沙发上的抱枕打架，那两个可怜的印花抱枕被他们当做武器，像两个凭空挥舞的拳头。  
西里斯率先夺过了菲丽丝手里的靠垫，往沙发上一丢，脸上流露出胜利者的微笑。“投降吧，可怜的小女孩。”  
“我不投降。”菲丽丝着急地朝他喊。  
“好，有骨气。”他哼了一声，扑过去挠她的痒，菲丽丝尖叫了一声，朝他压了过去，他们一下子滚在了沙发上，像一个温暖的蚕蛹。她躺在西里斯的身边，他的一条胳膊重重地压在她身上，胸膛贴着胸膛，她不用做任何举动就能感受到他的心跳，温热的鼻息有一下没一下地扑在彼此的脸上，让她脸颊发热。  
他们谁也没有动，菲丽丝想要动动自己的胳膊，鉴于她快要无法呼吸了，但她不想破坏这个时刻。西里斯在这时候松开了她，夸张地宣布。“我赢了！”  
菲丽丝心照不宣地爬起来，朝他做了个鬼脸。  
“走走走，”他抓起一件T恤套在身上，“去凤凰社，要迟到了。”  
他们就这样半遮半掩地相爱着，詹姆是知道的，莉莉发现了以后告诉他的，詹姆哪怕一开始不信，多观察一段时间也总能看出端倪，哪里有这样的兄妹。但大部分凤凰社社员都是不知道的，每天都有那么多性命攸关的事，谁没事管他们之间的儿女情长呢。  
无可厚非的是，西里斯和菲丽丝经常拥抱。拥抱是一种很中性的举动，谁都可以拥抱，但放在他们身上就有点自欺欺人的意味了，没有谁会一抱就是一整天的。  
那是他们关系最好的时候，西里斯有一件经常穿的风衣，菲丽丝就经常被他藏在风衣里，他人高，伸手把衣服合上，乍一看，菲丽丝就像是不见了。回过头来看，这一切当然是超越常理的，但是当时他们居然都觉得这“天经地义”。可见，感情总是愚蠢的，卷入感情旋涡里的年轻人更是如此。  
仔细想来，菲丽丝一生似乎只做过一次梦，就是在西里斯·布莱克身边的时候。一旦醒来，她就变得无比冷静，甚至于冷静得有点过于卑劣了。  
1983年年末，菲丽丝拿到了一个新的身份，独自前往布达佩斯，在那里度过了足足四年的时间，布下一张只属于英国魔法部的情报网，麻瓜也在其中插一脚，麻瓜首相需要他们的情报，并且愿意提供任何可能需要的技术支持。  
坦白说，布达佩斯是一座不错的城市，有历史余韵，可能不够先进，但是容纳了足够多的艺术与历史名胜，陡峭的山崖上竖立着自由碑，山下有浴场，城堡屹立在北面的山上，风光秀丽，她本该对这个地方拥有好感的。当地人比她所意料的要淳朴，头发花白的房东太太以为她是个名叫Boglárka的女打字员，刚刚离开学校，来布达佩斯试图找一份收入更高的工作，房东太太总是给她多留一些食物，觉得她孤身一人闯荡很可怜。其实菲丽丝一看护照上的名字就觉得这可能是上面故意的，Boglárka在匈牙利语的意思就是毛茛，而这种花现在在她看来多少意味着不祥。  
她长得不那么像典型的本地人，但一口地道的匈牙利语或多或少让人减轻了疑虑，更何况菲丽丝有一张能让人放下戒心的柔弱面孔，看人的时候喜欢不经意地抬起眉毛，烟灰色的眼睛羞怯而虔诚，尽管你不知道她的信仰到底是什么。  
布达佩斯那时候有三个英国代表在做同样的事，但菲丽丝始终没有和另外两个人见过面，她只知道他们并不是英国本土人，可能是被策反的外籍人士，在英国魔法部那高高在上的评判标准里，纯血叛徒和外乡人都位居下列。  
而她的第一个线人，是她在当地大学里认识的毕业生，布莱恩，他是个麻瓜，父亲在当地的领事馆里当司机，母亲在领事馆旁边的餐馆里当厨娘，偶尔也会帮忙端端盘子，而布莱恩本人也在领事馆的文书处里实习，不出意外的话，从学校正式毕业之后他就会成为一名领事馆里的文员。  
策反布莱恩花了菲丽丝大约半年的时间，没有用钱，也没有用别的资源。很难说清楚线人和线人联络员之间的关系，像不怀好意的爱情，又像是两厢情愿的骗局，菲丽丝习惯性地摆出柔弱而诚恳的姿态，这总是很容易让对方给予她最高等级的信任，但内里又非常强硬，从来不泄露任何一丝对方不该知道的消息。  
有时候她会有负罪感，因为她在欺骗他，但有时候又觉得这是为了他好——如果让布莱恩知道真相，那么他根本活不过明天，魔法部会立刻派人来处决他，永绝后患。在他们这一行当，真相是危险的。  
在布莱恩眼中，菲丽丝是个被办公室政治挤到这个位置上来的法国人，虽然有一点匈牙利血统（这或许解释了她为什么匈牙利语说得很流利），但从小在巴黎北部的小矮楼里长大，父母都是文学教授，一直被她蒙在鼓里，以为女儿是一个外派到匈牙利的报社记者。在布莱恩面前，菲丽丝说法语或者带着法语腔的匈牙利语，书架上摆着一本旧旧的司汤达和一本加缪，吃饭必定要喝一点红酒，偶尔发表一些浪漫而轻松的言辞。菲丽丝设计这个骗局是有原因的，布莱恩的大学专业就是法语，她想要让他放松警惕，也方便他在自己面前展现能力，这让他深陷其中。  
布莱恩是菲丽丝的一个里程碑，他是那几年里她最得力的线人之一，也是她在布达佩斯极少数的麻瓜线人，能和他平起平坐的只有一个五十来岁的巫师治疗师和一个满口脏话的坩埚修理工，他们是她横跨麻瓜和巫师世界的情报网里最重要的三粒纽扣。因为布莱恩带来的情报，菲丽丝刺杀了一位激进的政客，和匈牙利大使进行过三次情报交换，互换过一次人质，这让金斯莱忙于公务的时候都不忘对她刮目相看，菲丽丝从来不想要这种“荣誉”，但没有人会在意她的想法。  
布莱恩进入领事馆之后，她一直在偷偷地给他一些职业上的建议，帮助他爬到更高的位置上，这对她来说也是有利的。他看到的越多，她看到的就越多，线人都是她的第二双眼睛。  
在进入领事馆的第三年，布莱恩结婚了，这也是她给出的战略建议，为了能让他在领事馆里更好地立足。菲丽丝给出了四个她觉得不错的结婚对象，布莱恩居然真的顺从地选了其中之一，一个翻译的女儿，唯一的一个黑头发姑娘，有一双看上去有点过于谨慎的大眼睛，脸色有一丝苍白。紧接着，在菲丽丝的建议之下，布莱恩开始和那个翻译的女儿约会，他时常拿不定主意该和她去哪个地方约会，说什么笑话都需要参考她的意见。菲丽丝有时候都会开玩笑，“干脆让我去和她谈恋爱”，她知道其实差不多就是这样，在那个女孩面前的布莱恩，与其说是他本人，不如说是一个空壳。  
菲丽丝有时候也怀疑过，自己到底有没有爱上布莱恩。其实她是说不清楚的，就像她不知道自己到底有没有爱过西里斯，还是他们之间只是一种从小到大的依赖。感情总是模糊的，世人为了评判方便才划出一道简单的警戒线，但这往往是有失偏颇的。  
布莱恩结婚之后，菲丽丝照例和他保持规律的见面，她给了他一个家具店的地址，只要他去问家具店的店员有没有“金橡木的雕花四脚衣柜”，家具店的店员就会通知菲丽丝安排见面，往往是在玛尔吉特桥附近的一间安全屋，安全屋就在一个艺术厅对面，布莱恩可以假装自己在交响乐的世界里流连忘返。  
就是在这间安全屋，布莱恩把他愿意告诉的一切公务机密告诉菲丽丝，而菲丽丝负责剩下的一切工作。大部分时候，她还要负责抚慰线人，倾听他们生活上的不安，帮他们排查一切不利于情报搜集的障碍，她知道了布莱恩童年生活不幸，他的父亲脾气暴躁，在他小时候差点打断他的牙齿，仅仅是因为他贪嘴偷吃了家里的蜂蜜，他的母亲也对家庭生活苦不堪言，在两个孩子独立之后就搬去和餐馆里的厨子同居，他的妹妹刻薄而自私，总是和街上的混混滥交，给他惹出一堆麻烦，她还知道布莱恩的太太如何喜欢对他生活的方方面面指手画脚，刚出生的孩子如何吵闹，岳父母对他并不满意，希望他尽快得到下一次晋升。  
菲丽丝只倾听，然后说一些布莱恩愿意听的话，让他在短暂的见面时间里尽量放松。菲丽丝当然知道自己在做什么，她在介入布莱恩的婚姻生活，成为比他太太更亲密的人，这是不道德的，但她的工作就是不讲道德的，她也只能就这么继续干下去，倾听布莱恩的烦恼，保证他能有力气和家人、同事等人周旋，躲过一次次的安全部门搜查，给她带来更多情报。  
但这不代表布莱恩对她别无所求。  
“你以为我为什么在做这些，Boglárka，我坚持了那么多年。”布莱恩坐在安全屋的沙发上，双手因为紧张而颤抖。  
这个可怜的匈牙利男人至今都不知道她叫菲丽丝，他或许知道Boglárka是一个假名，但是他只能用这个来称呼她。  
“我知道。”菲丽丝注视着他，烟灰色的眼睛非常真诚，“我也爱你。”  
我爱我手下的每一个木偶，它们都是我的心血。  
布莱恩没有说话，菲丽丝叹了一口气，把额头抵了上去，对方很快就平静下来，把脸埋在她的裙摆上。“我怀疑伊洛娜发现了。”  
“发现什么？”她问道，努力抑制住自己的紧张，她在布莱恩面前不能表露出任何他不该看到的情绪，必须完全放松，好像一切都胜券在握。  
“发现我爱着别人。”他抽动了一下肩膀。  
菲丽丝偷偷地松了一口气，把他的脸颊托在手里，烟灰色的眼睛平静地注视着他，宛如一间隐秘而安全的告解室。  
“你只是太紧张了，布莱恩。”她说道，用手指轻轻地摸了摸他的额头，仿佛他是个手足无措的小孩，因为打碎了花瓶而惊慌不已。  
“我知道我不是。”他握紧了她的手，“如果不是因为你，我不会变成这个样子。”  
“如果不是因为我，”菲丽丝轻声重复道，“布莱恩，你确实不会变成这样。”  
布莱恩抬起头。“所以你也承认了？”  
“如果没有我，”菲丽丝轻轻地叹了一口气，仿佛她真的为此遗憾似的，“你会和一个心爱的姑娘结婚，生两个孩子，哪怕没有得到晋升，也能一直快乐地生活下去——”  
布莱恩沉默地看着她。  
“但你选择了我。”菲丽丝依旧平静地看着他，“布莱恩，不是我选择了你，是你选择了我。你有一百个理由拒绝走入这间安全屋，但你一次也没有。我从来没有强迫你为我做什么，布莱恩，是你，你内心的力量促使你走上了今天的这条道路。”  
布莱恩看着她，依旧一声不吭。  
菲丽丝接着说道。“你还记得你刚跟我接触时候是怎么说的吗？你对领事馆感到不满意，没有脑子的长官仗势欺人，整天喝得醉醺醺的酒鬼凭着裙带关系爬上了总领事的职位，而他对这座城市，这个国家的一切都一窍不通。所以你背叛了他们，选择了我。”  
布莱恩看上去在崩溃边缘徘徊。“是的，是我选择了你。”  
菲丽丝叹了一口气，紧接着，一个吻蜻蜓点水一般地落在布莱恩的嘴唇上，这个不安了整整一天的男人终于安静下来，仿佛得到了什么了不起的证明。  
这是一种必要的手段，为了获取对方的信任，没有什么是不可以做的。他们吻了两下，一次在嘴唇，一次在布莱恩的额头。布莱恩终于安定下来，像是得到了再次欺骗别人的力量，他们又聊了一些漫无边际的话题，布莱恩透露了一些自己经手的新项目，喝掉了两杯茶，看了看手表，跟她说自己该走了。  
菲丽丝朝他微笑了一下。“我以为你会再说些别的。”  
“我爱你。”这个戴着婚戒的男人说道，而他甚至不知道站在他对面的女人到底叫什么名字。“我知道做你们这一行的人不相信这个，但是我——”  
“我知道的，我也爱你，”菲丽丝说这话的时候声音意外地很好听，简直像唱歌，“就像你爱我一样。”  
他把手按在了心脏上。“如果没有你，我不会是现在的我。”  
“我也是。”她说的是实话。  
“我……我真的该走了。”他又看了一眼手表，“伊洛娜还要我带点东西回去。”  
菲丽丝靠在门框上目送他离去，觉得自己在犯一些卑劣的罪行，看着布莱恩的身影走上电车之后，她关上安全屋的门，捏了一块桌上他没有动的巧克力蛋糕塞进嘴里。撒谎对她来说变得容易，简直就像吃东西的时候举起刀叉一样简单，也只有在撒谎的时候，她不再是菲丽丝，不再是罗齐尔，她是别人捏造出来的任何一块碎片，不是一个完整的人。  
而这样的她，也再也不会在孤独的时候想念着某一张记忆深处的脸。


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 09  
在霍格沃茨调查的时候，菲丽丝一次也没有主动接近过哈利，一方面是觉得没必要，她有自己的事情要忙，另一方面是不知道该怎么面对，毕竟哈利是西里斯的教子。但她还是难免多留意了一下传说中的救世主，其实哈利在她看来也不过是个十三岁的小孩，看上去很普通，没有他父亲当时的神气和幽默感。不过这也难免，菲丽丝转念一想，如果谁从小痛失双亲寄人篱下，大概都难免变得内敛。  
唯一的一次例外是哈利在卢平办公室训练召唤守护神的时候，他一进门，就看见菲丽丝站得远远的，一声不吭，窗外浅灰色的光线洒在她的脸上，显得她比往常更加苍白。其实原本他们是不该见面的，是菲丽丝找莱姆斯商量对策时忘了时间。  
“哈利。”莱姆斯温和地笑了笑，倒是对这次见面表现得分外自然，“见见这位罗齐尔小姐，她是一位非常出色的傲罗。”  
菲丽丝客套地笑了笑。“过奖。”  
哈利照例开始训练守护神咒，连续几次都没有成功，卢平让菲丽丝给他做了个示范，菲丽丝晃晃魔杖，召唤出一只银色的查理士王小猎犬，那只身姿灵巧的小狗吓退了摄魂怪，在屋子里跑了一圈，从窗口跳了出去，消失了。  
菲丽丝凝望着它离去的身影，突然想到了那只呼啸而过的大狗，浑身散发着银色的光芒，那么耀眼，那么夺目。  
“放轻松，哈利，想一些快乐的事。”卢平说道，把手抄进口袋里，轻轻地靠在一个骷髅书架旁边。  
“我每次看见摄魂怪的时候，都能听见……”哈利突然停住了。  
“听见什么？”菲丽丝问道。  
哈利看了她一眼。“听见我母亲的声音，她临死前的尖叫。”  
菲丽丝沉默了一会儿。  
“我们每个人都有自己无法直面的死亡，哈利，这是人生的一部分。”她不由自主地叹了一口气，“学会放下它，他们不会再回来了。”  
卢平站在他们身后，把目光移向窗外，没有发出任何声音。  
“您也有么，罗齐尔小姐？”哈利问道。  
“有。”菲丽丝点点头，“当然。”  
哈利沉默着，卢平也是。  
“吃点甜食吧，哈利。”菲丽丝捋了捋头发，像是想要把痛苦从脑海中挥散，“根据我的经验，它或许能让你好受一些。”

这种感觉一度让菲丽丝感到异常痛苦，她不得不去看心理医生，但菲丽丝想要表达那种痛苦的时候，她发现任何语言表述都让她失望，现代人习惯性的夸张用词让她无法表达自己内心的感受到底是什么样的。  
心理医生透过镜片温和地注视着她。“怎么了，格雷森小姐？”他试图在病人面前表现得耐心，“如果你觉得叙述对你来说有困难的话，可以尽量跳过。”  
菲丽丝徒劳地张了张嘴，差点忘记格雷森是她十分钟之前捏造出来的假名。“总之，总之我发现自己无法平静地面对死亡……特别是和我有关的死亡。”  
第三次就诊之后，那个快要退休的医生给她开了药。  
“一开始可能会有些副作用，比如恶心或者腹泻厌食，都是正常的，一般来说半个月之后会逐渐缓解。别担心，一般不会出现依赖性。”他用钢笔在药方上哗哗地写着，“但一开始还是试试看少吃点药，你还年轻着呢。”  
就这样，菲丽丝迎来了自己的第一瓶氟西汀，还有帕罗西汀。  
1987年年末，菲丽丝接到命令，从布达佩斯离开。这是常规的调令，一般来说，情报人员不会在一个地方待到五年，而这是她在布达佩斯的第四年整。根据公文上的内容，菲丽丝即将以英国傲罗办公室代表的身份去加入摩洛哥的情报部门，如果顺利的话，她会在这个北非小国度过第二个四年。  
她是把一切工作安顿完之后再走的，布莱恩知道这是她上级的命令，不得违抗，以后会有新人来接手菲丽丝的工作，一切指令都等新人来了之后再说。他们短暂地在那间安全屋里告别，布莱恩一直表现得很沉默。他对待离别一直都是这个态度，因为打心眼里无法接受，像个孩子一样地抗拒离别。  
“你知道吗？”临走之前，布莱恩突然握住了门框，犹犹豫豫地开口，“我马上要有第二个孩子了，医生说很可能是个女孩。”  
菲丽丝微笑了一下。“祝贺你。”  
“我打算给她起一个和你有关的名字。但我知道你们从来不透露真实姓名，不如——”布莱恩飞快地说道，“不如你来起个名字吧。”  
菲丽丝有点惊讶，但她习惯性地压抑着，不让对方看出任何情绪。“这不合适，布莱恩。”  
“就当是给我一个选择，”布莱恩深吸一口气，“我在起名方面总是很头疼。”  
“Léanna？”菲丽丝不动声色地说道，“我妈妈叫我Léanna。”  
“Léanna，”布莱恩局促地笑了笑，耳朵红了，“她会有个小名叫Léa。”  
“很可爱的小名。”菲丽丝跟着他一起笑，纯粹是一种后天养成的习惯，在对方笑的时候最好附和一下，不然对方会感到紧张。  
他们在这个温暖的墨绿色的夜里告别，第二天一大早，菲丽丝前往摩洛哥的拉巴特，像一颗全新的钉子一样陷进这所陌生的城市。  
拉巴特的情况比中欧稍微好一些，至少间谍密度不可能像中欧一样夸张，不可能“一块广告牌掉下来砸中十个人，八个人是间谍，两个人是情报贩子”。菲丽丝没有了那么厚重的工作量，这是好事也是坏事。好事是她终于能够停下脚步享受一下黄沙漫天的烈日，坏事是她发现停下脚步的同时，那些她试图遗忘的回忆全部都追了上来。  
她开始想念背叛之前的西里斯·布莱克，想念他温暖而长久的怀抱，想念他爽朗的大笑，甚至想念他偶尔刻薄又尖锐的脾气，有时候甚至会想到什么事情都做不成，她感觉自己的情绪正在失控。不是刚刚得知他罪行时尖锐的痛，而是一种长期疲惫沉积之下的绝望。  
也有时，菲丽丝会想起布莱恩，她一想到这个名字就满怀愧疚。菲丽丝越来越觉得，布莱恩不仅仅是她的第一个得力线人，也是她在感情世界里踏出的第一步报复——布莱恩是爱她的，这一点傻子都看得出来，而她靠欺骗布莱恩来弥补自己从西里斯那边受到的伤害。菲丽丝感觉自己正在一步步从被害者变身加害者，这种报复天真而惭愧，并且更可怕的是，有时候她自己都无知无觉。  
我的心脏开始长毛了。这个想法有时候会像一根针一样地折磨着菲丽丝，也有时候让她不以为然。  
如果我的心脏长毛了。菲丽丝试图宽慰自己因为恐惧而不断变窄的心。那么所有干这一行的人，心脏都长毛了。我只是其中最普通不过的一员而已，这么做只是为了活命而已。  
在拉巴特，菲丽丝的工作和以往没有任何差别，发展线人，稳固他们，从他们手里获得情报，有筛选地交给上级或者拿去交换。但她再也没有用对待布莱恩的方式去对待任何新的线人，她会想办法给他们提供感情上的认可和支持，但是尽力绕开感情里最幽微也最隐秘的那一块，试图扮演一个高高在上的权威角色。所幸大部分人都不是理想主义者，不像布莱恩，她只要靠钱和花言巧语就能得到自己想要的。  
1990年2月9日，她突然接到指令，上级要她回到中欧。布莱恩叛变了，这是一件几乎所有人都没意料到的事。菲丽丝始终不知道原因，这超出了她的权限，但她隐约觉得这件事和钱权之类都没有任何关系，这些年来，没有人比她更了解布莱恩和他的理想主义。  
但这一切都和她无关了。  
她通过上级得知，布莱恩被发现叛变之后就通过铁路逃离布达佩斯，去向暂时不明，但可能的逃逸路线是布达佩斯-维也纳-斯特拉斯堡。上级给她的命令是追查布莱恩，直接击毙。菲丽丝对此感到焦虑，她从来没有想过这种可能，甚至考虑能不能逃避这次任务。  
如果西里斯在这里，他绝对会反抗。她的心底突然冒出了这个念头，但是又被她飞快地压下去了。别想着这些了。她告诉自己，西里斯已经不是原来的他了，抱着他的余烬不肯放手对谁都没有好处。  
而现在，菲丽丝要做的就是找到布莱恩，击毙他。  
在追查工作方面，巫师始终有麻瓜无法超越的优势，虽然麻瓜发明了很多杀伤力惊人的大型武器，但在这些细节方面，他们处理的效率永远比不上巫师。这或许是为什么魔法部在英国首相面前不卑不亢的原因，总有麻瓜要依赖巫师的地方，虽然他们骄傲得从不承认。  
通过追踪魔咒，菲丽丝花了不到一天时间就追查到了布莱恩的具体位置，他下榻在一家外号叫蛇坑的酒店，一栋灰色的矮房子，五层楼，位于小法兰西区，沿着伊尔河就能找到它。  
她没有像个刺客一般地破门而入，而是一直坐在酒店门口想等他出来，可能他们该谈谈。但事实是，布莱恩一直没有任何动静。菲丽丝等了半天就等不住了，透过窗户看见布莱恩坐在单人沙发上，似乎在发呆，偶尔动动手指，她定睛一看，才发现他在抽烟。  
她最终还是敲了门，门从里面被打开，布莱恩安静地看着她，笑了笑，像是他们一个礼拜之前就约好了要一起吃午餐，而他知道她一定会来。  
“茶，还是咖啡？”布莱恩问道，侧过身让菲丽丝进去。里面是一间很普通的客房，有点烟味，但他已经开了窗，行李放在床边，一个很小的箱子，他没有带多少东西。  
“不用了，谢谢。”菲丽丝走进屋子，拘谨地站在门口。  
“不能谈谈么？”布莱恩还是给她倒了一杯茶，放在客房里的书桌上，又给自己倒了一杯，“就像两个老朋友。”  
菲丽丝走近两步，靠在沙发背上。“……你想谈什么？”  
“新来的情报官是个白痴，如果你想知道这个的话，”布莱恩叹了一口气，像是在对此感到遗憾似的，“我无法忍受他。”  
菲丽丝并不知道接手自己工作的到底是谁。“就因为这个？”  
“他给我的支持总是不让我满意。”布莱恩拉开书桌前的椅子，坐下，“所以我叛变了。”  
“德国人给了你想要的支持？”菲丽丝抱着胳膊。  
“他们只是一群粗鄙的酒鬼，”布莱恩摇头，“我联系他们，只是想要表达我的失望。”  
哪怕以自己的性命为代价？菲丽丝感觉他不可思议。她沉默了一会儿，推心置腹地叹了一口气。“你不该这么做的，布莱恩，你有妻子，还有两个孩子，他们都依靠你生活。”  
“你知道我的婚姻和家庭是怎么一回事，更何况我给她们留了一大笔钱……你们很少追责那些不知情的人，对吧？为了减少麻烦。”布莱恩和菲丽丝相处太久了，知道她和她背后一整套体系的行事逻辑，他朝杯子里吹了一口气，开始无声地喝茶。“Boglárka，不要总是纠结没有意义的问题。”  
“那什么是有意义的？”菲丽丝问。她知道自己在这里的每一句话都是不该说的，但是她忍不住。  
布莱恩把喝掉一小半的杯子放下，不答反问。“布达佩斯变得更好了吗？在我提供了这么多之后。”  
“没有。当然没有。”菲丽丝飞快地说道。她知道这一切都不会变得更好了。  
布莱恩失落地笑了，脸颊上出现两道长长的笑纹。“你当时可不是这么跟我说的。”  
“抱歉，”菲丽丝叹了一口气，感觉自己正在坠落，“我很抱歉。”  
“其实我也知道，你跟我说的那些都不是真的，Boglárka，”布莱恩沉默了一会儿，“但是你有一种天赋，好像在你嘴里再荒谬的谎言也像是确凿的真相，别人做不到。”  
菲丽丝时常感觉自己是个懦弱的人，这一刻尤其，她发现自己连直视自己曾经的谎言的勇气都没有。她只能在脑海里跳跃，把那些谎言一一跳过，但又发现这样好像自己什么都不剩了，她是谎言的编造者，也依靠谎言为生。  
“你的名字是什么？”布莱恩问，“虽然现在问这个已经没有意义了，但我想知道那些爱你的人都是怎么叫你的。”  
菲丽丝突然感到悲切，她看见桌上有一张宾馆里常见的记事本，在上面飞快地写了自己的名字，递给他。  
“看完了就烧掉它吧。”她叹了一口气。  
布莱恩盯着她写在纸上的那一行字，半晌过后，他把那一页撕了下来，丢进烟灰缸里，划亮了一根火柴，把纸烧掉了，就像他们之前经常做的那样。  
他静静地等待火舌吞噬了她的名字，抬起眼问道。“我不认识英语，这个名字是什么意思？”  
菲丽丝思忖片刻，已经很久没有人问过她这个问题了，以至于她都有点不确定起来。“春天的……第一只嫩芽。”  
“很美的名字。”布莱恩又端起杯子，气定神闲地又喝了一口茶。  
“你知道我是来干什么的，是吗？”菲丽丝问，“你预料到了。”  
“当然，我猜得到。”布莱恩笑了笑。  
“……你在等我来？”  
“嗯。”布莱恩终于无法保持微笑了，他现在看上去面无表情，甚至有一丝丝遥远的悲戚，“我期待是你，结果真的是。”  
他们终于像两个朋友一样，坐在同一片夕阳下温和地聊天，没有谎言，也没有阴谋，祥和地享受着他们最后的时间。菲丽丝第一次对一个外人提起了自己的童年，她死在摇篮里的双胞胎弟弟，疯了的母亲，但她始终没有提西里斯。  
“看来你小时候也没多快乐。”布莱恩自嘲地笑了笑，“我始终觉得童年就像一面墙，旁人总以为它坚不可摧，但里面布满了不怀好意的窃听器，说不定还有弹孔。”  
“可能人生都是如此。”菲丽丝撑着脑袋，放任自己沉浸在回忆里。  
“对，都是如此。”布莱恩喝光了杯子里的茶，“我们注定无法反抗。”  
布莱恩是在晚上死的。在他的允许之下，菲丽丝给他注射了一种神经毒素，他安静地躺在床上，呼吸着，突然侧过头，看向菲丽丝。  
“怎么了？”她问道。  
“我没有背叛你。”紧接着，布莱恩说了一个很奇怪的音节，菲丽丝反应了一会儿才意识到，他说的是她的名字，他不懂英语，所以发音很奇怪。  
“我知道的，你没有背叛我。”菲丽丝摸了摸他的脸。  
“嗯。”布莱恩发出一声含糊的喉音，慢慢地闭上了眼睛。  
次日凌晨，菲丽丝在斯特拉斯堡一个字一个字地写完了任务报告，传送到傲罗办公室，连夜赶回摩洛哥。  
布达佩斯正式结案。


End file.
